Love
by entering-darkness
Summary: The last battle has just begun ...
1. Prolouge

This is my first DNAngel fanfic. So please read and review. It would be great.

DNAngel does not belong to me...so yeah...you know the rest...

Prologue. 

Dark sat in the dark rain. Soaked in dripping water. Love wrapped in his arms. Dark's hands came down rubbing her cold cheeks. Her eyes were closed, her breath decreasing. He stared at her face and at her limp body. Angels started to surround them.  
"Give it up Dark. You can't escape us."

Dark looked up from where he sat. An army of angels surrounded him. They were all dressed in deep armor and swords drawn on the ready. The Archangel Satoshi stood before Dark.  
"You can't run any farther with her." Satoshi said his white wings draping up behind him and soaked in the rain.

"Lantis." Dark spoke the name. In a split of a second Lantis appeared. Dressed in dark armor his sword glowing in the rain. A split second after him Darks army of demons appeared.  
"So this is the path you choose." Satoshi said and he drew his sword from it's sheath.  
"I will never give up." Dark said. He stood now, with Love in his arms. "Move or I will kill all in my path."  
"You forget Dark. That I do not give up that easily as you do not." Satoshi said with a half grin and charged.

With his pitch black wings Dark lifted into the air with Love in his arms. Satoshi behind him.

"Arrows!" Satoshi shouted to the army of angels as he flew after Dark in the rain.  
The arrows started flying. Dark dodged the first flight of arrows, but the second one was to heavy on him. Two hit his wings and bounced off. The third hit his right arm. Dark dived towards the ground. Making enough time to land safely. A sword pointed at his neck. Satoshi.  
"It's not too late." Satoshi said.

Dark did not speak.  
"Dark?" Love spoke. Her voice so soft that Dark could almost not hear over the clashing of swords.  
"Love?" Dark's hand came running down her cheek. "Shhh. Don't speak."  
Love still with closed eyes made a painful effort to smile. She lifted her hand up. Dark took her hand in his and put it to his cheek. A single tear escaped Love's closed eyes.

"Love?" Dark whispered her name, but there was no answer.  
Satoshi stood there silent.  
Dark lowed his head until both their foreheads meet. He gave a shudder and put her down on the muddy ground before him.  
"She's gone." Dark said and stepped back from Love's body.  
Satoshi held his sword to Dark again.  
"Either way. You come back with me."  
Dark smiled at Satoshi.  
"You can't run anymore." Satoshi said.  
"Your wrong. I'm not running." Dark said and with a move of his hand his army stepped back and came to his side.  
"Good."

"I'm bring this battle to earth."

"No! You can't." Satoshi stepped forward towards Dark.  
Lantis blocked his way.  
"I can. For what you've done to me and to one of your own kind. By the powers of hell I can." Dark gave a laugh and was swallowed by a dark shadow. His army right behind him.  
"NO!" Satoshi took two running strides and lifted into the sky. "Inform the others. Dark is taking the battle down to earth. Get help." With that he was gone.

People ran everywhere. Houses, villages were burned to the ground. Only the young and the old were spared. Dark gave an evil laugh and walked through the village.

Satoshi scanned the land before him and saw the rising smoke. With a great flap of his wings he stride for the rising smoke. When he landed he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Dark with his black wings and his sword in hand. Satoshi made his way to him. Dark turned around.  
"Satoshi. How nice of you to join us."  
"You have gone to far Dark. These people are all innocent of what you yourself have committed."

"I? Oh no. It was not I. I did no wrong deed. You were the one that took from me. You are the one that has committed the wrong deed."

"Dark. You will either leave here or you will await you punishment."  
"I have no punishment."  
"Then you shall die by the hands of the Archangel."  
"My my my. The Archangel Satoshi threatens me. I do not think that there will be any dieing today."  
"By the powers of the heavens and the powers that were bestow upon me. I. The Archangel Satoshi of the Heavens above this earth will by the sword of flames banish you." The sword in Satoshi's hands turned into fire. As red and as fierce as the fire spreading around them.  
"Lord Dark. The army of the heavens have arrived." It was Lantis. He was upon his black stallion. Cape flying wildly behind him.  
"Then this it shall be." Dark said and his sword came up to touch Satoshi's. "We fight till the end."  
Swords collided. Arrows flew. Wings torn apart. Blood all over.

Dark came to his knees. Satoshi stood over him. Blood dripped from Dark's face. His hands covered in it. His wings were torn and arrow holes marked them.  
"This is the end Dark. The end of you." The sword came down, but stopped. Something held him back. Dark.

Dark looked up at Satoshi. Then at his surroundings.

"I have found something so precious, yet it was taken away from me. Something so beautiful something that I have never in my whole life time felt as I did. This emotion has no name. It has no source. No explanation. No timing to it or any control of it. I curse this earth. I curse the people of it. You will suffer what I have suffered. You will feel what I have felt. You will feel happiness, yet at the same moment feel the pain. You will feel joy, yet the bitterness of it. You will feel the passion and the desire, yet you will feel the yearning and the lost. I will call this emotion Love. For that was whom it came from. Hear me now. All people born of this earth. I curse you with all the powers that is bestowed in me. The emotion I have named and called. Love is what you will find in each other, yet you will feel the pain and the great links you must take to love as I did so. Let you suffer what I have and let you yearn for what I have. Love. That is what this curse is. Love." With that a sudden wind picked up. A chill ran through Satoshi. Then with a great howling of the wind, Dark disappeared.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

"It's raining again." Riku said to herself as she sat by her window looking out at the dark streets and the pouring rain.

"Riku? Are you asleep already?" Risa called from downstairs.  
"Not yet. Why?" Riku said getting up and stepping away from the window.  
"I want you to see something on TV."  
Riku shook her head and walked down the stairs to the living room. Risa sat on the couch control in hand staring at the TV.  
"See what?" Riku asked.  
"Come on and sit down." Risa said to her not taking her eyes off the TV.

Riku took a seat next to her twin sister on the couch.  
"What is it?" She asked again.  
"Look. They found a bracelet." Riku looked at the TV.

"So what?"  
"They said it belonged to the great Angel of Love."  
"Your going on with this love thing again?"  
"Riku. Listen to the news anchor." Risa said adjusting the volume.

"TODAY ARCIOLIGIST HAVE FOUND A GOLDEN BRACLET DATING BACK TO MORE THEN A THOUSAND YEARS AGO. ARCIOLIGOST SAY THAT THE BRACLET SYMOBLISES THE BIRTH OF LIFE AND THE END OF TIME. THE BRACLET AS YOU CAN SEE HERE, IS DECORATED WITH 12 SAHIPHERES. EACH A DIFFERENT SHAPE FROM THE OTHER. THERE ALSO SEEMS TO BE WORDS WRITTEN ON IT, BUT NO ONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO TRANSLATE IT SO FAR. RUMOR HAS IT THAT THE BRACLET BELONGED TO THE GREAT ANGEL OF LOVE, WHOM THERIOST SAY, HAD DIED IN THE HANDS OF THE DEMON LORD WHILE PROTECTING THE ONES SHE LOVED. THEY SAY THAT THE ANGEL OF LOVE WAS BARRIED NEAR THIS SITE AND THEY ARE HOPING TO FIND A TOMB."

Risa turned the volume down and looked at Riku.

"I can't wait to go and see the bracelet. They're bringing it to the museum in town. They say it'll bring you good luck and you'll find your true love soon if you touch it."

"You believe in that Risa? It's just a bracelet. I'm going to sleep."  
"You don't get it. You never do." Risa turned off the TV and started for the stairs. Riku followed her up the stairs and made a turn to the right to go to her room.  
"Night Risa." Riku said before she entered her room.  
"Night." Risa said and closed her door shut.

Riku got into bed and thought about the bracelet then fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading and for reviewing...very much appreciated...well here's the next chapter...

Chapter 2

Riku woke up to a soft knock on the door.  
"Riku?" The door opened slowly and Risa stepped inside closing the door behind her.  
"Risa? What is it?" Riku said sitting up. Risa came and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I want you to go to the museum with me today." Risa said.  
"It's at the museum already?" Riku said sleepily.

"Yeah. Come on and get dressed. I want to be the first one there." Risa said pulling on the blanket.  
"Okay. Okay. Wait." Riku got up and walked to the bathroom.  
When she came back Risa still sat on her bed.  
"Come on. It's already 8:00." Risa said jumping off the bed and grabbing Riku by the hand.  
"Yeah. In the morning on a Saturday."  
"I just want to get there first." Risa said as they walked down the stairs.  
Risa put on her heels as Riku slipped on her tennis shoes.  
"Your going to go all the way to the museum in those?" Riku asked.  
"Yeah. Mr. Tanaka is taking us." Risa opened the door. Mr. Tanaka was already waiting in the car outside.  
"Did you tell mom and dad?" Riku asked following her outside.  
"Yeah. I told mom this morning before she left for work."  
They got into the car and Mr. Tanaka drove off.

They arrived at the museum at 8:30. There was a crowd of people surrounding the entrance.  
"See what I mean. We got here late." Risa said climbing up the steps. Riku followed her silently to the entrance.  
Riku looked at the people crowding at the door. Mostly girls like herself and Risa. All trying to get in at the same time. Risa stood outside of the group of girls. She looked annoyed.  
"Great. Just great." Risa said with her hands on her hips. Riku looked around and found a open door, leading into the museum.  
"Risa. Risa." Risa turned to look at her sister.  
"What is it?"  
"This way." Riku waved her over. "We can go in this way." Riku said and pulled her sister along inside.  
"I think the exhibit is this way." Risa pointed out when they got inside.  
They walked to an open exhibit and found a group of girls standing around a glass box.  
"I can't believe they got here before I did." Risa said and pushed through the crowd of girls to see the bracelet. "Riku. Come on." Risa said turning back to Riku. Riku made her way to her sister side.

"It's even more beautiful close up." Risa whispered to Riku. Riku looked at the bracelet. It looked different from what she saw on TV. But it was as Risa said, very beautiful.  
"I wonder if we can touch it." One of the girls from the crowd asked.  
"No. I'm sorry but you can't." Everyone turned to look who it was that answered.

A man and a woman stood behind them. They were dressed very casually both had a clipboard in their hands.  
"We're sorry, but this exhibit is closed." The woman said and all the girls gave a moan of disappointment.  
"If you all may walk this way please." The woman lead them out of the exhibit and to a different hall.  
"I can't believe this. I came to touch the bracelet for luck and I get nothing." Risa said in a low voice as they walked on to a different exhibit. "I'm going home." Risa said and walked towards the sign saying "EXIT THIS WAY."

Riku followed her out.  
They got out of the museum and sat on the steps.  
"I can't believe I wasted my time coming here." Risa said complaining.  
"When is Mr. Tanaka coming back to pick us up?"  
"I don't know."  
"Come on. We better go and grab a cab or something. I'd walk home, but it's to far." Riku said getting up from her sister side and walking down the museum steps to the sidewalk. Risa didn't move from where she sat. Riku turned back to look at her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't want to go home yet." Risa said with her chin sitting in her hands. Riku walked back to her and sat down again.  
They sat staring out into the streets until they heard a scream come from inside the museum. They both stood up and turned back to face the museum.  
"What was that?" Risa asked.  
"I don't know. Something must be wrong." Riku walked towards the museum.  
"Wait. You can't go in there. What if there's someone with a gun or something?" Risa said grabbing Riku's arm.  
"Go and call the cops. There's a payphone down there." Riku said and ran inside the museum.  
Risa watched her go and ran down the steps to the payphone.

All the lights had gone off. There was no one in sight. Riku walked cautiously through the halls. She heard another scream. It scared her. She made a run towards the screaming. She ran into a small room. A single candle burned brightly. It was the room where the bracelet was. A tall man stood by the glass box. A sword in his hand. He wore a black cloak with black armor. Riku could not move. She could not run. Something seemed to hold her back. Fear ran through her. The man took two strides over to her and then stepped back. He went on one knee and bowed, but it was not to her he bowed. Someone else came from behind her. The dark figure behind her walked past her and towards the bracelet. With a wave off his hand the glass box shattered into a million pieces. He picked up the bracelet, then turned back to Riku. She could not tell either of the men's features in the shadowed room.

The candle blew out and with it all the light in the room. Riku stood frozen. Afraid of what was going to happen next. Suddenly she saw something glow. A bright blue, white light. Her eyes watching the light carefully. It came from the bracelet. She looked up to see the man who held it. His eyes a dark violet, glowing with the bracelet. His hair a darker shade of his eyes. Riku gave a shudder. His eyes were cold as ice. No emotion showed from it. His face held pain far beyond the youngness of his looks.

"We have to go Dark. They'll be here soon." The other man spoke still lingering in the darkness.  
Dark nodded without taking his gaze off Riku.  
Riku felt a stride of wind and heard a flapping of wings. The glow from the bracelet faded and suddenly the lights came back on. Both men were gone and so was the bracelet.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

"Did you see who took the bracelet?" The police man asked.

"No. I didn't get to see him clearly." Riku replied. She was sitting on the back off the ambulance, Risa sat by her side.  
"Him. It was a man?"  
"Yes. It was a man. Two of them."  
"Two? You say two men?"  
"Yes sir. I saw two."  
"And you didn't see either of their faces." The policeman jotted down some notes on his notepad. "Thank you miss. If you remember anything else please contact us."  
"Yes sir." Riku said and got out of the ambulance. Risa closely behind her.  
"I was so scared Riku. I'm so happy your okay."

"Is mom and dad here yet?"  
"Yeah. There they are." Mr. and Mrs. Harada both ran and each gave Riku and Risa a giant huge.  
"Don't ever do that again. Do you understand young miss?" Mrs. Harada said to Riku.  
"Yes mom. I understand."  
"Good. Now let's get home." Mr. Harada said and they headed for the car.

"Dark?" Lantis walked into the dark room. There was no answer. "You should see this." Lantis said and with a wave of his arm an image appeared.

Dark walked out of the dark corner of the room and stood before the image of Riku and Risa. Dark's hand came up to Riku's face, then he moved to Risa. His fingers tracing the outline of her face.  
"Love." Dark said and a smiled appeared on his face.

"Did you hear what happened on Saturday at the museum?" A bunch of girls sitting by Riku were talking about the missing bracelet and who had stolen it.

"Ask Risa. She was there."  
"Yeah. And Riku too." The girls walked over to Riku's desk.  
"We heard that you saw the thief who stole the Bracelet of Love." One of the girls asked.  
"If you were watching the news, then you shouldn't have to ask me." Riku said and got up out of her seat. She walked into the hallway and made her way outside to the courtyard. Risa was outside talking to some boys in their gym class. Riku tuned back the other way.  
"Hey. Riku. You wanna play basketball after class today?" One of the boys asked as they saw her walking away from them.  
"No thanks." Riku turned back to say and walked to a bench and sat down. She took out a book and started reading.

When she looked back up the boys were gone, but Risa was still there. Riku put her book in her bag and started towards her sister. A sudden chill went up and the wind started to get stronger. Riku looked up to the sky and saw something flying towards them. She shielded her eyes from the sun and took a better look. It was a man with black wings. He flew down faster and faster. Riku ducked her head, afraid he would come crashing down on her. When she looked up again he was gone. She turned to see if Risa had seen what she had, but Risa was also gone.

Dark flew down and saw the sisters in the courtyard of the school. He saw Riku duck, but Risa stood there looking at him. He gave a soft chuckle to himself and spoke two words. Risa closed her eyes and before she could fall back, Dark caught her in his arms and flew elsewhere for his talk with her.

Risa roused out of her sleep and work up to find herself laying on the soft green grass of a park. A tall figure stood next to a tree in the shade.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The figure turned around. Risa couldn't believe her eyes. He was breath taking. His violet eyes and his long dark violet hair. His black wings draped behind him and shone a black light.

"I'm Dark." He said and moved to where she stood.

"Dark." She said and looked at him in the face.

She looks just like Love, but she cannot remember me. Dark thought.

"Are your wings real?" She asked looking at his wings.  
"Yes. They are real."  
"Can I touch them?"  
"Only you can touch them." He said and let his wings flap out so she could touch them.  
Risa reached out her hand to touch the black wings.  
"It's so soft. It feels like silk and cotton. Are you an angel?" Dark gave a laugh.  
"Yes. I am an angel." He lied.  
"But your wings aren't white. Black is an ugly shade for an angel as handsome as you."

Dark's smile faded. He remembered what Love had said about his wings.

"Your wings are beautiful Dark. They're such a beautiful shade. I wish I had wings as dark and as beautiful as yours."

"Dark?" Risa said and Dark looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her.

Risa was surprised by his actions, but she let him kiss her.  
It must be the magic of the bracelet. This must be my true love.

Dark pulled back and stared at her.

The first time I kissed Love was different. It was so different. Dark thought. He banished the thought and pulled out the bracelet.

Risa gave a gasp. "That's the Bracelet of Love." She said pointing to it. "How did you get it?"  
Dark ignored her comment and took her left hand into his. He slipped on the bracelet.

"It's so beautiful." Risa said turning her risk so that the light caught the sapphires. She looked closely at it and found the words. "Do you know what it says?" She asked Dark.  
"No. I do not know." Dark lied again. She has to know what it says. She was the one that told me what it said.

"Did you find it?"  
"No."  
"Then how do you have it?"  
"I was the one that stole it." Risa looked up at him.  
"You stole it?"  
"Yes. For you."  
"For me?"  
"Yes."  
"But I don't even know you."  
"I know you."  
"Thank you then. For the bracelet."  
"It belonged to you even if I hadn't stolen it." Dark said, but Risa didn't hear him.  
"Are you real?" She asked now looking away from the bracelet.  
"Yes. I'm real." Risa smiled.  
"Then the bracelet has really brought you to me." Risa said and took Dark's arm. "No one at school is going to believe me. Riku will be so jealous."

"Riku." Dark said to himself.

Riku stood outside of the classroom. She hadn't seen Risa since she last saw her in the courtyard. Riku saw Risa walking happily down the hallway.

"Risa. Where did you go?" Riku asked as Risa reached her.  
"No where. Are you walking home again?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you at home. Don't go anywhere. You better come straight home."  
"Sure." Risa said as they parted when they reached the outside of the school.

Dark watched them cautiously from where he sat.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Riku sat in her bedroom reading when Risa came in all dancing and happy.

"Riku. If I tell you something. You promise not to tell anyone. Okay?" Risa said sitting bedsides Riku.  
"What is it?"  
"I think I'm in love." Risa said looking out the window daydreaming.

"That's what you always say." Riku said and got back to her book.

"I really mean it Riku. I meet him today. And he even gave me a kiss." Riku turned to look at her sister.  
She gets everything. Riku thought to herself. She has everything. Riku looked back in her book.

"I want to see him, but mom and dad won't let me go. Can you go and talk to them? Please? They always listen to you." Risa said pleading.  
"Risa. If you want to go out then tell them yourself."  
"But they'll say no. I know it. Say your taking me to the library or something. They'll say okay."  
"Risa…"  
"Please Riku."  
"Oh. Okay. But this is the last time I'm doing this for you."

"Thank you Riku." Risa gave Riku a hug and walked out of the room to get ready.

Riku walked down to where her parents sat in front of the TV listening to the news.  
"Umm. Mom. Dad."  
"Yes honey?" They both said at the same time.  
"Can Risa and I go to the library? We have to do something for History Class together."  
"Sure honey. Be back by nine."  
"Thanks. And we'll be back by then." Riku said and ran upstairs to get Risa.

They were dropped off at the library by Mr. Tanaka.  
"I'll see you back here okay Riku?"

"Yeah. I'll be in the library." Riku said and walked inside the library.

Risa waited outside. Dark approached her from behind.  
"Risa." He said and she turned around.  
"Dark." She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Dinner." He said Risa linked her arm into Dark's and they walked towards a restaurant.

Riku walked into the library and set her bag at an empty table and went to look for books. She found Hikaru and Fuu going through a stack of books. She went to join them.  
"What are you guys doing here." Riku asked as she took a seat next to Hikaru. Surprising them.  
"Oh. Riku. You scared us. Were working on our History project. And you?"  
"Same. What are you doing your project on?" Riku asked taking a book from the top of the sack and reading the title.  
"Roman times." They both said.  
"Oh."  
"What are you doing?" Fuu asked.  
"Don't know yet." Riku said giving a shrug. "I'm going to go and ask the librarian for a good time period. I'll be back." Riku said and stood up from her chair and walked over to the librarian desk.

No one was there. Riku looked around.  
"Can I help you?" The voice made Riku jump. She turned around to face a tall man. A smile on his face.  
"Hi. Did you need something?" He asked. Riku nodded. Something about him seemed familiar, but she shook it off.  
"Do you know a good time period for me to do my history project on?" She asked. He smiled again.  
"I think I know the perfect time period. Follow me." Riku followed him. They went up to the upper level of the library and stopped at in front of a closed door. He opened it and entered. Riku walked in slowly after him.

When she entered the lights came on. She looked around her. It was big. Rows and rows of bookshelves.  
"This whole section is on the history of time. Books of the worlds history. Dating from 0 BC up till now." Riku couldn't believe her eyes, yet what she was hearing.  
"Oh. I didn't introduce myself." The man said. He smiled again and reached out a hand. "I'm Eagle. I own this library."  
"You own this library?" Riku said amazed to have met the owner.  
"Yes. And you are?"  
"I'm Riku." She said taking his hand and shaking it.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too."

"Well. Let me see. There are a lot of tales that relate to history. I think the best one is this one." Eagle walked to a bookshelf and took out a book. It looked old and worn out.

"The story of an Angel and a Demon." He looked at the book and then up at her. He handed her the book.

"It's a love story. At the beginning of the world. With angels and demons. A forbidden love that at the end the Angel sacrificed herself to save the Demon whom she loved. Here. It has a lot of history in it." He set the book in her arms.

"But I was talking about…"  
"Here's another book on the same story. This on has more history to it." Eagle said taking out another book and setting it down on top of the first book.

"I meant like, real history." Riku said.  
"But it is real history. But if you want something else I got plenty. What are you interested in?"  
"What about Japanese History."  
"Alright. Follow me."  
"Umm. Should I put the books back?"  
"No. Cheek them out. Read them. You might find it interesting."

Riku took the books with her and followed him.

She checked out two books on Japanese history and the two books he had given her. She walked outside and sat on the steps to wait for Risa.

Risa and Dark walked back towards the library. Dark spotted Riku and stopped.  
"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Dark said. He leaned down and gave Risa a kiss on the cheek. Risa closed her eyes, when she opened them, Dark was gone.

"What took you so long? It's almost 9:30." Riku said. She grabbed Risa's hand and ran for a taxi.

Riku made it to her bed after bathing and opened up the first book Eagle gave her. A picture of a bracelet was the first thing she saw when she opened the book. A faded drawing of a bracelet. She looked closer. It was the Bracelet of Love. She closed the book and rubbed her eyes. She opened it again. It was still there. She opened to the first page and started reading.

"She doesn't remember anything. I don't think she's the right one." Eagle said to someone sitting in a chair turned away from him.

"Then it has to be the other sister." The chair turned around. Satoshi sat silently. Looking past Eagle's presence.

Dark sat thinking of Riku. His mind trying to figure out a way to talk to her. She hadn't told anyone she had seen him, but why? He thought to himself. He took a drink from his cup and set it down. He stood and his wings opened. He wanted to see her. To meet her. To talk to her. With a flap of his wings he flew out of the opened window and into the night.

Riku read through half of the book before she put it down to look at the clock. 12:00 AM. She yawned and got up from her reading position to stretch her arms and legs. She walked out of her room and to the balcony doors. She opened them and closed them when she was outside. She stood looking out at the stars and smiled to herself. The breeze blew and it got colder. She wrapped her arms around herself.  
"I should have brought a blanket." She said to herself. She walked back to the balcony doors and tried to open them. It wouldn't budge. Again she tried.  
"Oh no. Don't tell me I locked myself outside." Riku tried again.  
"Do you need help?" Riku turned at the sound of the voice. It was him. The man she saw at the museum.  
"What do you want?" Riku asked backing up so her back touched the balcony door. He smiled.  
"I wanted to talk to you." He said and took another step closer.  
"Don't take another step. Or I call for help." Riku said trying to get the door open.  
"You wouldn't." He took another step.  
"Stop. I told you to stop."  
"Are you afraid?"  
"No. I'm not afraid. It's cold." She said her teeth chattering together.  
"Cold? Why didn't you say so." He took another step and closed the gap in between them. His arms closed around her and his wings genteelly wrapped them together.

Riku couldn't pull away. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't. She could feel his steady breath over her head. She felt his arms encircle her. His wings blocking the cold breeze.

"Does that feel better?" He asked without letting her go.  
"Let me go." She said and pushed him again. But he failed to move.

"I can't let you go. I've waited for more then a thousand years. I can't let either of you go until I know for sure which one of you is the real Love."

"What do you mean? Risa? You know Risa?" He finally let her go. She fell back against the balcony door.  
"Ah. Risa. She is such a sweet girl. But nothing like the Love I knew."  
"You better stay away from her. Or I'll tell the cops you were the one that stole the bracelet." Riku said.  
"But you didn't tell them the first time. Why now?" He was smiling again.  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" She asked.  
"Nothing. I just want my Love back."  
"Love? What do you mean? Your not going to trick Risa into…no. You can't be…you're the one that…you…I'll tell Risa you stole the bracelet and she'll…"

"I gave her the bracelet. I told her the truth."  
"You what?"  
"I told her that I stole it." He said.  
Riku tried desperately to get the door opened.  
"Here. Let me." He walked up behind her. She could feel the warmth from his body. The feathers from his wings touched her slightly on the cheek.  
He opened it effortlessly.  
"Sleep well sweet angel. I'll look after you." He said and before Riku could say anything he disappeared.  
She went inside and locked the door. She ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She got in bed and pulled the covers over her head, but she couldn't fall asleep. It seemed like someone watched her.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

In the morning Riku gave a weird look towards Risa at the breakfast table. But said nothing of what had happened that night to anyone. She finished and excused herself to leave. She didn't want to think of what had happened or what to know who he was. She got on her shoes and grabbed her bag, then hurried outside.

"Risa." Riku asked sitting besides Risa by the couch in front of the TV.  
"What?"  
"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I helped cover up for you. Who is he?"  
"Someone I meet."  
"Where?"  
"No where."  
"Did he give you something?"  
"What? How do you know?" Risa covered her mouth. "I mean. He didn't give me anything yet."  
"I know your lying. Was it a bracelet?"  
"Yeah. So what? Just because I get a boyfriend before you do." Riku frowned at Risa.

"Never mind. And I don't want a boyfriend anytime soon." Riku said and stood up. She walked up the stairs and into her room. Locking it quietly, she went to lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

Risa stood outside waiting for Dark. He had promised her earlier he would meet her outside on the balcony of her house. She wrapped herself in a robe and slippers. Dark flew down silently and landed in front of Risa.  
"Dark." Risa said as he landed and walked over to him. "Your late."  
"I'm sorry. There was something I had to do." Dark said taking Risa by the hand.  
"Would you like something to eat? I brought some milk and cookies. Made them myself." Risa said letting go of his hand and walked towards a table. She picked up the plate of cookies and walked back over to Dark. "Try some." She said.  
Dark took a cookie and bit into it. He chewed and sallow. Forcing a smile.  
"It was delicious." He said.  
"Really? I haven't tried it yet. Maybe I should try one." Risa said and picked up a cookie.

"No." Dark said and took the cookie form her. Risa gave him a confused look. "If I could please bring them home. They are so delicious." Dark said.

"Oh? Well alright." Risa said with a big smile on her face.  
She turned back and went to set the plate down.  
"I have to go." Dark said as she turned back.  
"What? Already?"

"I'll see you again. Soon." He said and lifted up into the air and flew off.  
Risa watched him and then turned back disappointed. She saw the plate of cookies and remembered what he had said about bring them home. She grabbed the plate and hurried downstairs and out the door.

Riku heard the door open and went to see who it was. Risa was just leaving. Worried about her sister, Riku rushed downstairs and pulled on her shoes and rushed outside after her sister.

Dark was flying in the sky when a sudden pain in his right arm stopped him. He landed and inspected his arm. Something had cut him, but what? A line of blood dripped down to his wrist.  
"Dark."  
Dark jerked around at the familiar voice. Satoshi stood before him.  
"Satoshi." Dark stood up.  
"I meet you at last. After more then a thousand years. We meet again."

"I should have known you would never give up. You haven't changed since I last saw you." Dark said.  
"Neither have you, Dark. And I see you have found her."  
"Found who?"  
"Risa."  
"Risa?"  
"Don't act like you don't know. She is the reincarnation of Love." Dark didn't sat anything in return.

"No words? From the Lord Dark? Amazing."  
"If you touch her or if you lay a hand on her or on her sis…"

"Dark?" They both turned to find Risa standing there. The plate of cookies in hand.  
Dark turned back to look at Satoshi. Satoshi gave him an evil smile.  
"You look for me. Not for her. Let her go." Dark said. He now stood so that Risa was out of Satoshi's sight.  
"You love her that much? Yet you know nothing of this new Love?"  
"I will not warn you again Satoshi."  
"Love. That's the word. That was her name. You've changed Dark. I just realized that. You've become soft. No longer tough." Satoshi took a step towards Risa.  
"Go Risa. Run." Dark turned slightly to say to her and then flew at Satoshi.  
Satoshi's wings opened. Pure as white snow and the two fought off into the sky.

Riku ran after Risa. A white figure in the dark, walking through the dark woods. When she saw Risa stop she stopped as well. She saw the man from the museum and another man. Riku dared not move closer. She then saw the man at the museum charge into the other.  
"Dame it." Riku rushed towards Risa. "Stupid. Run. Can't you see their fighting?"

"Risa!" She yelled her sister's name. Risa turned around. Fear and terror in her eyes.  
"Riku?" Risa said in an unclear voice.  
Riku got to her sister and knocked the plate of cookies from her hand then dragged her in a run back towards the city.

Dark looked back towards Risa and found Riku there as well. Riku took Risa's hand and they both ran back. A sigh of relief left him, but not for long.  
Satoshi saw the two girls running away and dove over to them.  
Dark dove right as he saw what Satoshi was doing. Faster and faster. He forced his wings to rip through the sky at a lightning speed. Both girls stopped. To late. It all happened so fast.  
Satoshi dove in and snatched Risa off the ground. Without a second thought Satoshi disappeared with her.

"Risa!" Riku screamed.

Dark was too late. He heard Riku's scream and flew down to see her. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Riku." Dark whispered her name. She didn't look at him. Her eyes fixed on the spot where Risa had disappeared.  
Dark walked over to her. A feet away.  
"Riku."  
"You did this. She's gone. It's your fault." Riku said in an anguish voice.

"Riku. Calm down. He won't hurt her. She's…"  
"I don't care. You did this. Oh god. What am I gonna tell mom and dad?" Riku's anger turned into a fear of lost. She now looked up at him. Her eyes filled with hurt and lost. Tears whelmed up.  
Her eyes. Her eyes look so much like hers. So like hers.

With a small movement of Dark's hand, Riku's eyes closed and she fell into his arms.

Authour's Note: lol. Wow. You all really like my story? Well thanks. I'll try to update as soon as i can. Thanks again for the reviews.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

"Lord Dark." Lantis walked into the room.  
Dark stood over the bed. He pulled the blanket over the unconscious Riku.  
"Is she…"  
"I put a sleeping spell over her. She will be fine." Dark said his fingers ran down her cheek.  
"What will you do of Archangel Satoshi?"

"I will deal with him. He would not hurt Risa. He thinks she is Love re-born."

"Is she not then?" Lantis said looking over at Riku.  
"I do not know."  
"Why did you not take Riku back home?"  
"I couldn't. Satoshi sealed my power for erasing memories. She would have told the police that Risa was missing."  
"What shall we do?"  
"Nothing. I'll put up an illusion. Cover up the disappearance until we can get Risa back."

"What of…" Lantis looked over to Riku again. Dark followed his gaze.

"She'll stay here. But she mustn't see you or anyone else, but me."  
Lantis nodded and made a bow. "Yes Lord Dark." He said and left the room.  
Dark looked over at the sleeping Riku. He wanted to speak to her. To see her beautiful eyes. He gave a sigh and left. Leaving her alone.

Satoshi put Risa in a bright room. Full of light. Risa woke instantly from all the light and looked around her. Satoshi stood by the door. Arms crossed together.  
"Who are you?" She asked.

"You may call me Satoshi. I will be looking after you." He said with a grin.  
"Where's Dark? What did you do to him?"  
"Nothing. He left. You know. He doesn't love you for you. He loves you because you're, Love re-born."  
"Love? Who is that?"  
"She was an Angel in Heaven, whom Dark stole away. She died because of him."  
"Love? She was an Angel? Dark killed her? No! It can't be. Dark would never do that."  
Satoshi gave a chuckle. "He can and he has killed more people then you know. He has killed innocent children and innocent people. All for his own causes. You can't truly love such a person. Can you?"  
Risa was speechless. She could never imagine Dark to be as Satoshi had explained to her. And Love? An Angel? He killed an Angel? She couldn't think.  
"I don't want to love someone who has killed for no reason at all. Just for his own selfish self? No. I couldn't believe you. Dark? Why would he do that?"  
"Because he wants power. He wants what he cannot have."  
"Power? All this for power?"

"Yes, Risa. And he could kill you, like he did to Love so long ago."  
"No! He wouldn't."  
"He could and he can."  
"Go away. I don't want to see you. Go away." Risa said, tears flowing down he cheeks. She turned and put her face into the pillow. She wept quietly as Satoshi stood by and watched. His grin turning into a smile.

Riku woke up to a sudden chill. The wind blew the blanket off of her. She sat up from her bed and looked around her. It was dark. The window was opened. The door locked shut. The bed was too big to be her own. She looked around her. Walls of stone. She got out of bed and snapped back a yelp of sudden shock form the ice cold floor before her bare feet. She got back onto the bed. A shock of memory ran back into her head.  
"Risa." She remembered Risa.  
She got off the bed and forgot about the ice cold floors. She ran to the door and tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. She knocked on it.  
"Is someone out there?" No answer.

"Please. Let me out of here." Again no answer.

"No one can open the door but me." Riku turned to where the voice came from.  
Dark stepped out of the dark shadowed corner. His face wary and un-rested.

"Where is Risa?" Riku asked.  
"She is with the Archangel Satoshi."  
"Archangel? The guy who you were fighting?"  
"Yes."  
"Is he going to hurt her?"  
"No. He will not hurt her."  
"Where am I?" Riku said looking around her.  
"In my palace."  
"Palace?"  
"Yes. You are within the walls of the my palace, Riku."  
"You know my name. From my sister?"  
"No. I always knew."  
"You're Dark." Riku said.  
"Yes. Did Risa tell you?"  
"No. I remember from the museum. When you stole the bracelet. The other man, he called you Dark. Like the Lord Demon from the book, Eagle gave me to read."  
"Eagle?"  
"A librarian. He gave me a book to read. Why I am I telling you this anyways."  
"Because I remind you of someone?" Riku gave him a weird look when he asked her the question.  
"You know. You do look slightly familiar, but from where?" Riku though for a minute and shrug her shoulders.

"Dark, the Demon Lord and Love, Angel of the Heavens." Dark said to her. Hoping that she would know something. Eagerness ran through him.

She must be, Love. She has to be. Dark leaned in closer to her.  
"Yeah. That's what the book was about. Interesting. And it even had the bracelet you stole on it. A drawn picture of it. With the twelve sapphires and the writhing."

"Do you know what it means? The writhing on the bracelet?" Dark's eyes shone with joy.  
"I…I don't know. I'd have to see it again." Riku said and shrugged her shoulders again. "Why am I talking to you? Can I go home? I need to…" Dark leaned in and kissed her.  
Pressing his warm mouth onto hers. Riku's eyes widen in shock. He held her tight. Riku seemed paralyzed. She couldn't move to stop him. Dark pulled back. He smiled at her shocked face.

"You can leave when I find your sister." Dark said and with a flap of his wings, he flew out of the open window.

Riku stood staring after him. Her hands came up to touch her lips. She looked back at the window silently.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

"How is she doing Lord Satoshi?" Eagle asked Satoshi as he walked out of the room.  
"She won't listen to me. We'll find a different way to make her believe."  
"Yes Lord Satoshi." Eagle walked after Satoshi through the halls.

Hikaru sat waiting for Riku outside of the school. She was late. But she was never really that late for anything. Hikaru thought to herself.  
She waited a bit longer. Still Riku didn't appear.  
"Have you seen Riku?" Hikaru asked Fuu who was coming in.  
"No. I haven't. Did you call her? She might not be feeling well." Fuu said.  
"Yeah. I should have called her. I don't think she's coming. Class is about to start." Fuu nodded and walked into the school.  
Hikaru waited foe a while longer and then followed Fuu inside.

"Fuu. You want to go with me over to Riku and Risa's house? They said that neither of them came to school today." Hikaru asked Fuu as they walked out of the classroom.  
"Sure."  
The two girls made their way to the main door.  
"Hey girls. Where are you going?" Takeshi said standing by the door.  
"To Riku and Risa's house." Hikaru said.  
"The Harada twins. They weren't here today were they? I'll go too. I gotta give Riku something. Ferio." Takeshi turned away from the girls waving to a boy with green hair and yellow-gold eyes. "I'm gonna walk over to the Harada twins house. You wanna come?"  
Ferio walked over to them. "Sure. I don't have anything to do anyways. Hey." He said to Fuu and Hikaru.  
"Hi." They both replied.  
"Come on then. What are we waiting for." Takeshi said and walked on ahead. Hikaru and Fuu behind him. Ferio followed them.

Lantis watched over the Harada house from the roof. He saw a couple of Riku and Risa's school friends coming towards the house.  
"Lord Dark. We have visitors."  
"Let them in. They might be wondering about the sisters not going to school. I'll put up the illusion."  
"Yes."

Hikaru ringed the door bell. Lantis opened the door.  
"Hi. Is Riku and Risa home? We have to give them their homework." Hikaru said to him.  
"Ah. Yes. I'll just take the homework. Thank you for dropping it by." Lantis said.  
"Sorry. But I need to speak to Riku." Takeshi said stepping forward.  
"I'm sorry, but Miss Riku is not feeing well. Maybe another time."  
"It's very important that she hears this."  
"Let them go in and see her." Dark spoke to Lantis through his mind.  
"If you would come in then." Lantis said and opened the door wide enough for them to enter. "If you'll follow me to Miss Riku's room." Lantis lead the way to Riku's room. He opened the door.  
Riku laid on the bed reading a book.  
"Miss Riku. You have visitors." Riku put the book down and looked up with a smile.  
"Hikaru, Fuu. Takeshi, Ferio."  
"Hi. We were just dropping off your homework and we came to see if you and Risa were alright." Hikaru said walking to standing by Riku's side.  
"Thank you for coming by. Risa is sleeping. So I don't think you should bother her. We're okay. Just a cold."  
"Well then. Riku. I need to tell you something." Takeshi said going over to Riku.  
"Yes. About what Takeshi?"  
"You know. What you wanted me to find out for you."  
"Yes. What did you find?"  
"Here." He handed her some papers. "All the info. I found is in there."  
"Thank you Takeshi."  
"No problem. You owe me big on this one."  
"Sure."  
"Well. I think we should be going. Tell Risa we came by to say hi." Fuu said.  
"Yes. Thank you for coming to see us again."  
"Bye."  
Riku gave Hikaru and Fuu and hug and waved them good bye. Lantis took them to the door and they left.  
Dark appeared by his side when he closed the door.  
"Good job Lantis." He said still holding the papers Takeshi gave the illusionist Riku.

Hikaru looked back behind her as the door closed. She had never heard Risa or Riku talk about a new butler. He seemed to young to be doing a job like that. She shrugged her shoulder at the thought and kept walking on.

Aurthor's Note: Sorry, but it's a short chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it though. I'll post more soon.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Riku sat motionless on the bed. Thinking of Risa and what she was doing now or what was happening to her. She got off the bed and walked over to the window. It was bright and sunny outside. She could hear the birds singing far off a distance. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself down.  
"Salt? I smell salt?" She said to herself.

She opened her eyes to look at the land below. Grass, trees, sand and water. The sea. The wide vast ocean. A deep blue color, sparkling in the sunlight. She couldn't believe her eyes. She leaned forward taking in another deep breath.

"I hope your okay, Risa. I'll come and get you. I promise." Riku said to the outside world. Promising to them and to Risa.

She stepped back and bumped into something. Someone. Dark stood before her.  
"It's beautiful. Isn't it." Dark said still looking outside.

Riku didn't say anything. She moved away from him, backing up to a corner of the room.

"You make a promise you cannot fulfill." Dark said now turning to her.  
"I can and I will." Riku said quietly.

"You have a strong will. I like that in a girl."  
"Hey. You better not be talking to me like that. Risa's your girlfriend."  
"She is."  
"So you better not go around looking for someone else when your going out with my sister."  
"But I'm not. I was just saying."  
"Well then don't say anything like that to me or I'll tell Risa and she'll dump you for cheating on her."  
Dark gave a laugh and walked her way.  
"Stop right there. You've come far enough." Riku said holding her hand out to stop him.

"But I can't see you. Step out of the corner and stand by the window again. So I can see you in the bright shining sun."  
"No."  
"Why not? Are you afraid of me?"  
"No. I just don't want to."  
"You're afraid."  
"No I'm not." Riku was getting mad. She stepped out of the corner and pushed aside him, brushing his feathers, to stand by the window again.  
Dark turned around to face her. He gave a flap with his wings.

"Did you find Risa yet?" Riku asked.  
"No. But soon." Riku gave a sigh and gave Dark a frown.  
"I have something for you." Dark said and took out some paper rolled up and neatly tied with a piece of string. "From your friend. Takeshi, I think was his name."  
"Takeshi? You saw Takeshi? Where?" Riku moved over to him to take the papers.  
"He and a couple others dropped by at your house. They wanted to cheek on you."  
"You were at my house?" Riku looked up at him away from the papers.  
"Yes."  
"Are my parents…"  
"They are fine. I put up an illusion so they do not know that you and Risa are gone." Riku gave another sigh of relief.  
She slid the piece of string off and looked at the papers. The first few pages were homework. The last couple pages were about the bracelet. Riku read through them. Dark watching her.  
"What is it?" Dark asked her when she finished reading.  
"Nothing. Why would you want to know anyways?" Riku rolled the papers back up and slid the string back in place.

"Are you hungry? It's late noon." Dark asked her.  
"No. I'm not hungry."  
"Your lying. Come." Dark took two steps towards her and lifted her into his arms.

"Hey! Let me down!" Riku yelled.

Dark didn't listen to her. With a great flap of his wings he flew out the window with her in his arms.

Riku closed her eyes right as she knew Dark had lifted them off the stone floor. She held onto him tightly, forgetting about her dislike towards him. Dark smiled as her hands and arms came around him, holding onto him.

Dark landed on the sandy shore. Riku still holding onto him tightly. Her eyes still closed.

"You can let go now." Dark said and Riku opened her eyes. She looked at the sand and then back up to Dark. She jumped out of his arms and onto the sand and walked away from him, mad and embarrassed. Dark gave a soft chuckle as she walked away from him.

Riku walked on to find a table set up on the sandy beach shore.

"Let's eat." Dark said walking ahead. He walked over to the table and took a seat. "Are you going to join me?" He asked.  
Riku gave him a scowl and looked away from him.  
"Alright then. Don't say I didn't offer you any." Dark said with a half smile and began to eat a piece of fruit.

Riku stood looking out into the sea, her hand covering her eyes from the bright sun. Just as she was about to walk on away from where Dark sat, her stomach gave way to a grumble. Dark laughed.  
"And you said you weren't hungry." He stood up with a plate of food and walked over to her. "Here. If you want to go and find Risa you've got to eat. Or you'll never make it far." Dark held the plate of food in front of her.  
Riku looked at it then at Dark. She took the plate of food and walked away from him.  
"Your welcome." Dark said after her. He walked back to the table and got back to his eating. Watching Riku as she took a seat under the giant palm tree that grew near the sandy beach, her back turned to him.

Dark watched the water as it touched the sand. Riku stood ankle deep in the water. Looking out beyond the coast line.  
"Where are we?" Riku spoke for the first time since they got there.

"On an island."  
"I know that. Where?" Riku said already getting irritated by him.

"We are on the island of Darvila. Don't worry. No one or nothing can find us here."

"The guy who took Risa. Is he what you are?"  
"What am I do you think?" Riku shot him a frown.

"Your wings. Risa said that you're an angel."  
"Well, do you think I'm an angel?"  
"No." Dark stared at her. "You're a thief. An angel wouldn't steal."

"Ah. But Satoshi is an angel and he took Risa. Angels are not what you think they are."  
"You mean? That guy was an angel? But how could he? Where did he take Risa?"  
"Somewhere I cannot go."  
"Where?"  
"Into heaven." Riku stared at him. Heaven? How could she get to heaven?

"Why can't you? If you're an angel." Riku asked. Dark's face became pale his eyes all of a sudden turned darker then there regular shade of deep violet.

"I'm not an angel." He said and turned away from her. Riku stared after him.

Dark walked until he could no longer see Riku behind him.

"If I were an angel, I would have not suffered so." He said and closing his eyes and lifting his head up to the blue sky.

A faint breeze blew around Riku, giving her a sudden chill. The sky above her head which was blue and cloudless a second ago, was now gray. Clouds clouded above her head covering the sky and the sun. She stepped back from the water. It was no longer an ice-blue, it to had turned gray. She looked over to the direction Dark had disappeared to. He wasn't coming back. The water before her crept closer and closer to where she stood. Consuming the sand. The breeze became intense. Blowing harder and harder. Thunder roared out in rage. Lighting striking the water.

Riku ran in the direction Dark had gone. Hoping to find him.  
Dark infused his rage and his pain with the weather. The clouds above him darken making the sky turn almost dark as night. The thunder cried out in pain and anger. Dark lifted himself into the sky. He wanted to crumble the island below him. So long had he held in his anger and his pain. He wanted the world to suffer.

"Dark!?"

Dark looked down to see Riku. A tiny figure in the sand. His rage lighten.  
"Dark!?"

He flew down before her. Making her take a step back for fear and surprise.

"Where did you go?" She asked him angrily. Arms wrapped around herself for warmth.  
Dark looked at her. His anger gone, his rage disappeared. He pushed the pain aside.

The weather changed again. As fast as the storms clouds had come it disappeared. Riku looked at the changing shy.  
"That was strange." She said out loud in a whisper.  
Dark looked up at the sky, but said not a word.  
"It is time to head back. I have things to attend to."

Riku looked from the sky to Dark. Panic in her eyes. Dark didn't wait for a protest. As he had brought her here, he took her back to the palace.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

"Lord Dark. Are you alright?" Lantis asked as Dark as he entered the great palace hall.

"Yes. Is the council here?"  
"Yes m' lord. They just arrived a few seconds ago. Did you need something?"

"No. Send the council here. I need to discuss things with them."  
"Yes m' lord." Lantis bowed as Dark walked past him and out of the great hall.

Dark sat on a throne overlooking the council members as they each bowed to him and moved to sit at their assigned seats.

"Why you have summoned us here Dark?" Asked the head of the council members. Dark gave a laugh.

"Eager to find out what information I have found, ah, Lord Council Member Michael?"  
"On with it Dark. We do not have time for games today." Michael spook annoyed by Dark.

"If you wish. I will put if plain to you, so you understand. I will be meeting with the Archangel Satoshi."

"WHAT!" A burst of commotion and voices broke throughout the great hall.

"Your out of your mind! You can not think of doing such a thing. Do you remember what happened the last time you and he last met? Nearly killed half of your own men, not to mention that you yourself were almost killed." Michael spoke again for the council. The hall seemed to have calmed down some and the amazement had ceased.

"Don't you think I know that? I've seen the same images in my head over and over again for the last thousand years of my life. Nothing from that day can be erased from my memory, no matter how many more thousand years pass. I have made up my mind. He has someone that is of some importance to me."  
"Who is it? Who is it that is so important to you that you will go and met with Satoshi? Everyone else you have left to suffer the hands of him." One of the other council members spook this time, Sara an elderly woman of many wisdoms. Dark smiled at her his eyes glowing in excitement and pain.

"She may be Love, re-born." As Dark spook the words, a gasp went out through the hall. Even the council members were quiet.

"That cannot be. She could not have been re-born. It was sealed in the Sword of Flames." Someone from the great hall said breaking the silence.

"That is true Dark. She could not have been re-born. She died by the Sword of Flame, her soul is trapped in the sword, she cannot be re-born." Michael spook again, listening to what the other council members were saying to him now.

"We all know that you cared for her deeply, but you cannot learn to hope. Our kind do not hope or wish for miracles to happen." A young man from the council was now standing and speaking to Dark.

"I know that very well, more then you can understand. But I could feel her presence, her spirit, her soul. None of you will know this feeling, you have never broken His rules." Dark spook with a harsh tone to the young man. The young man sat back down, afraid of what Dark would do if his anger rose.

"Dark. I think you have been thinking to much of this Angel of Heaven. You need to keep your mind set on your work and your rule here in the Dark Kingdoms." Michael said with a frown on his face.

"I understand well enough my role here in the Dark Kingdom. I have my authority here and I may do as I wish, I have higher authority then any of you here in this hall." Dark snapped out at them, he was getting mad again. His hands were in fist, he was ready to explode any minute. A strong wind picked up swirling through the hall.

"You have changed over the years Dark. My old friend." Dark turned to the voice that spoke, the anger in him lifted. Standing by the open doors of the great hall with wings of pure gold white and hair as red as blood and eyes just the same.

"Daisuke." Dark said with a grin.

"Lord Daisuke!" All of whom were in the great hall stood to bow to the lord whom had just walked in.  
Dark stood up from his throne and walked over to Daisuke.

"Dark. It's good to see you. It's been a long time." Daisuke said also baring a grin on his face, but his face was calm and unreadable.

"What brings you here Lord Daisuke?" Michael asked as he to walked over to the two lords who stood together, giving a sight bow as he reached them.

"Why, Lord Council Member Michael. I thought that I should come and see an old friend. I have been gone for a while and thought that it would be a good time to come back." Daisuke said with a smile on his face now. Looking at Michael with his empty red eyes.

"My father wishes to see you, soon. He has important business to discuss with you." Daisuke said to him and turned his attention back to Dark.

"I wish to speak to you Dark."  
"Of course. The council meeting is dismissed." At the words, the doors to the great hall opened and the people emptied out. Leaving only Dark and Daisuke.

"You were gone for so long. I haven't seen or heard about you since…" Dark stopped short and looked away from Daisuke.

"Since the death of Love." Daisuke finished for him. Dark said nothing, just kept his gaze isolated.

"Something must be wrong, for you to come all the way here from There."  
"Yes. Indeed it was. That is true, I bring news of an upcoming darkness." Dark now turned to look back at Daisuke. Daisuke's gaze was far and empty, remote and dangerous.  
"I have foreseen something that I think should not go amiss. I see two spirits of light that surrounds you. One is an old era and the other is a new one. I cannot see whom they are, but they are not of our kind. I think you will know whom I speak of. You must let the lights go, they will poison your mind and your heart. As the council have already said, our kind do not have emotions as thus. I see your death, Dark. I see it before me. A dark shadow has cast it's cloud upon you. I do not wish for an old friend to die at the hands of Them."

"You can read the future Daisuke, but you cannot tell if it lies or if it tells truth. You are a mighty seer, but you cannot see everything that is to come. I think that I have lived among this land and this world long enough to see and know that our fait and our destiny is for us to decide and for us to change and to do as we may with it."  
Daisuke stared at Dark for a second longer before giving a chuckle.  
"You haven't changed Dark. Still as stubborn and as ignorant as ever I see. I knew you would not let her go that easily. Your eyes still hold her image and the pain and sorrow that you have gone through. I guess we will never feel what you have, all but the humans of the Earth."

"At least they feel it. They feel the throbbing of the heart and the misery of the soul. They feel the bewilderment of a flash of memory. The misplacement of their lives are forever changed." Dark spoke to Daisuke, but he was off in a world where no one but he could see and know.

"They feel the compassion that it brings and the thrill of it. But it all ends in a blink of an eye. When one dies or when one leaves the other. When one is forgotten in a world of pain and the other searching. You do not understand the heartache that this feeling brings. I am happy that you do not, yet I want you to feel it."

They stood there a while in silence as Dark's words faded into the great hall.

"If you go and met Satoshi it will surely be the end." Daisuke said giving a sigh and finally speaking.

"No. I don't think it will be the end. I am after all Dark the Demon Lord." Daisuke laughed at Dark.  
"Yes you are. You are indeed. I hope you know what you are doing and do not do anything stupid like the last time. It cost us much."  
"I will try not to do anything, but if something turns up, I would have no other choice."  
"You always have a choice, did you not say that yourself?"  
"Thank you Daisuke."

"No thanks needed. I came as He bid me to."

"Ah. Lantis will accompany you…"  
"No need. I will be returning now. I only have a short time of leave. I bid you goodbye Dark and remember that there is a shadow that follows you." Daisuke gave Dark a worried look and then with a swirling of red wind he was gone.

Dark stood staring at the fading red wind and then walked away silently into the dark shadows.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

The room sat dimly in the night lights. Shadows cast over the closed window. Riku sat curled up on the bed, hugging one of the pillows tightly in her arms. She stared off into the shadows of the room and then thought of Risa. She gave a shutter at the chill and reached at her feet to pull the blanket over her. Forgetting about the events that happened that day, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dark watched from the shadows of the room, awaiting her to fall asleep. When she did he finally stepped out of the dark shadows and went to the bedside to kneel by her. He watched her with a heavy face. He reached out to push aside a piece of stray hair that covered her closed eyes. Brushing the back of his palm against her smooth skin. As if it burned him, he flinched his hand away as they brushed her cheek. The pain of longing in his eyes became intense, he dared not touch her again. Leaning in closer he whispered to her ear.

"I promise you my sweet Angel, that I will take you home before the night ends. You will be united with your sister and I…I will cease to remain."

He stayed staring at her then moved back slowly and with words hanging from his lips, disappeared.

Risa sat in the light filled room lifeless. She looked out at the ever blue sky and wished that she were home. Suddenly the doors opened and Satoshi stepped inside. A grin on his face.

"He is willing to sacrifice himself to save you." Satoshi said with a chuckle as he walked over to where Risa sat.

"Go away." Risa said turning away from him.

"Ha. Do you not wish to go home?"

"Go away!" Risa screamed turning back to face him.

"He's coming for you. He's coming." He said and took a couple strides back to the door.

"Dark? Dark's coming? Where is he? Where?" Risa got off of the bed, the first time since she had been there.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Come it's time for us to go." Satoshi said extending a hand out to her. She looked at his hand, but did not take it.  
"If you want to see Dark, you will come with me, or be stuck here forever." After hearing his words, Risa reached her hand out shaking and took his hand. Right when she took his hand a bright light filled the room and with a flash of things around them they were gone.

Dark stood alone on the cliff. Dressed in dark clothing, and a black cape that blew wildly with the wind around him. His hair wiping as wildly, but he gave no concern to it. He watched the star filled sky silently. A bright light came closer and closer, until it came to make out a figure of two people. Satoshi and Risa. They landed on the cliff besides Dark. Dark still unmoved from where he stood, but for his eyes witch he kept on them.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you would show up." Satoshi said with an evil grin. Risa was held tightly in his grip.

"Dark!" Risa yelled out his name. Dark gave her a smile and then looked at Satoshi.

"Satoshi. How nice of you to bring her back to me. I thank you." Dark said.

"Oh? No reward?"

"Ha. Your reward is given after I get what I want."

"You didn't think I was that stupid did you? Hmm. What was it that you were going to give in return?"

"A life for a life." Dark spoke the words without hurt or emotion.

"And when shall I have this life?"  
"After I take her back."  
"Very well. And I know you will not lie. You give up after all. I thought you better."  
"You don't know me if you think that's all I can do."  
"Oh. No. I know you can do many things, but you give it up for her."  
"I would do anything for her. I even let her take what I most needed to live."

"And what was that?"  
"Something you would not understand, but if you wanted to know, it was my heart that she took with her."

"Your heart? How human you have become. After a thousand years Dark. After all of that, you have become what you most despise."

Dark gave a laugh of amusement.

"And you have come to hate what you most preserved and cherished. Give me the girl."  
"As you wish." Satoshi let go of Risa. She ran over to Dark and held him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"When the task is over, you will find me here." Satoshi said and then was gone with a burst of feathers.

"As we promised." Dark whispered after him.

He looked at the sobbing Risa and picked her up into his arms. She gave a yelp of surprise and then dug her head into his chest for warmth and safety. Dark took hold of her and with a great flap of his wings, flew out into the night.

Author's Note: Sorry everyone. Another short chapter, but it'll be longer next time. I promise. Thanks for all the reviews.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. We had finals and the new semester just started. But as i said before here's the next chapter. And it's longer. Well i hope everyone enjoys this chapter and i'll be sure to update as soon as possible. Have fun and review after reading. Thanks.

Chapter 11

"Are you taking me home, Dark?"  
"Yeah."

"Is Riku okay?"  
"She's fine."  
"I miss her."  
"You'll be home soon."

"Thank you, Dark."  
"You don't need to thank me. I owe you more." Dark said in a soft whisper.

"What?"  
"Nothing."

Dark landed on the balcony of Risa's house. He set her down on her feet.

"Are you going now?" Risa asked him.  
"You're tired. Go to sleep." Dark said his hands cupping her face.

"Are you going to come back tomorrow?"

Dark smiled at her, pain in his eyes. His black wings opened up behind him. He lifted into the air.  
"Dark." Risa's hands went up, trying to take his hand.

"You'll be seeing me. Soon." He gave her another smile and then with a wave of his hand he was gone.

Dark entered the shadowed room, Riku slept in. He walked over to the bed and lifted her up into his arms. She snuggled up next to him, still sleeping. He lifted her and disappeared again into the dark.

He laid her on her bed, next to Risa. He watched as the two slept. The pain in his heart increased. His body tensed to the sight before him.  
"Why? Why is it so? Has He punished me for my wrong doings? I have waited. Waited for so long. Is that not punishment enough? Why this? Whom is whom? Which is which? What is real and what is fake? I'll never know. I'll never be able to see her again. Will I? I'm sorry for what I've done. For what I've made so. This is the punishment that is bestowed upon me. To see her face, not on one but two women. I will be forever alone. Alone and searching. For myself in her."  
Dark reached out to Risa and ran his hand through her long red gold hair. Love appeared before him.  
"Love?" Dark reached out to her.

She gave him a smile and nodded. Then disappeared.

"Risa?" Dark stared at the younger twin. A rush of emotions blurred his mind.

"Love?" He said in a quiet whisper.

"Hmm?"  
Dark turned to the older of the twins who was now awake and staring at him. Her eyes wide.  
"What are you…" Riku's words faded away as she looked to see her sister besides her, asleep. "Risa?"  
Riku looked over at her younger sister and smiled. Happy to see that she was safe. She then remembered that dark was still there.  
"She is well. I must be going now." Dark said and stood up and away from the bed.  
Riku sat up and watched him.

"Wait." She said before his wings carried him off. "Thank you for helping her."

"I have all the thanks I need." Dark said as he stared at her. He turned to look at Risa.

"You love her, don't you?" Riku asked as she turned to look at her sister as Dark had done.

The question struck him to the heart. Pain made it had from him to breath.

"Does she love me?" Dark asked.

His eyes looked empty and lost. Before Riku could say anything he flew to her and touched his lips lightly on her cheek. She slowly sunk back into the bed. He then leaned in to touch his lips on Risa's cheeks.  
_"Erase memories." _

Dark spoke the words and a white circle of magic flowed over the sleeping twins. Erasing their memories of the past couple days. He watched as the magic circle disappeared then he himself disappeared.

He had never felt so much of this emotion. Not since he had lost her. He flew through the sky. Back towards the cliff.

"Lantis. It's time."

"Yes, Lord Dark."

Satoshi stood by the cliff. His white wings falling to the ground behind him. Watching as the Demon Lord flew towards him.

"Dark. You're here. Like you promised." Satoshi said with a sly smile on his face.

Dark landed and gave Satoshi a brief smile.

"I will not break a promise, Satoshi."  
"Ha ha. Of course not. Well, shall we be going?"

"Of course, Satoshi." Dark said and waited.

"He will be the one to judge you, Dark, but I will be the one to slay you." Satoshi said with a soft chuckle.

"We shall see."  
Satoshi turned to see Lantis emerge from the darkness.

"Lantis. How nice to see you again. Did you think I was really that stupid as to come myself?" Satoshi said to Dark. He snapped his fingers and Eagle appeared with other armed Angels.

"Now. Lantis. You know Eagle, and Eagle you know Lantis. It has been a long time." Satoshi said introducing them.  
"You are not stupid, Satoshi, but ignorant." Dark said to him and opened his palms.

A burst of black energy escaped and flowed through Satoshi's body, making him go numb.

"A test of power is it Dark. There are only two of you and so many of us." Satoshi said as the numbness went away. "Is that all you have?"

"No Satoshi. I have a much stronger magic. I could tear you apart right now."

"Oh? Then why not try."  
"Lord Satoshi…" Eagle stepped up to day, but Satoshi pushed him aside.

"This is going to be a battle between Dark and myself."

Eagle bowed his head and took a step back.  
"Now Dark. How many of your kind have died in my hands over the last years?"  
"Thousands."  
"That's right. Why are you any different from them?"  
"I am not."  
"That is right."  
"I am not different, but I have something more."  
"Oh? And what is that?"

"This." Dark laid his hand over his left breast.

"A heart, Dark?"

"Yes Satoshi. A heart."

"How odd. I thought you despised feeling emotions."

"Yes, but that is the curse bestowed on me for loving one of your kind."

"Ah. So you blame her for your curse."  
"No. I blame myself and those who did wrong."  
"Who are those that you hate so much?"  
"Your kind."

"But I just thought you said you loved her. Was she not one of us?" Satoshi said with a laugh.

"No. She was different."

"How so?"  
"She looked at us for who we were, not for what we are. You and Him should burn in the hells of fire."

"Oh. I don't think He would like that. But it is you who He will be judging."

"The Archangel Satoshi. It's been a while."

All eyes turned to the red haired man who stood in midair. He wore a white robe that fell to his ankles, revealing his bare feet. His eyes were as red as a brightly light fire. In his hands he held a scroll.

"Am I late?" The red haired asked them as his feet touched the grass on the cliff.

"What are you doing here Lord Daisuke?" Eagle stepped past Satoshi to say.

"I thought that I should come and watch as He bid me to." Daisuke answered Eagle with a smile and turned to the astonished Dark and Satoshi.

"There will also be two more guest. They should be arriving soon." Daisuke said to them and took a seat on a chair that appeared behind him.  
"You walk as if you are not blind, Lord Daisuke. You have learned much in His presences." Satoshi said watching as Daisuke took his seat.  
"I learned to see without sight. That is true, but not from Him. There will also be more guest arriving soon. The Judges are near. I feel them coming."

"Is this some joke, Lord Daisuke? Have you gone back to work for this scum?" Satoshi asked him turning to stare at Dark.

"No, Satoshi. I am His messenger, but I am also Dark's seer. I am on neither side. I am just here to watch and witness."  
"But you are blind. You cannot see." Satoshi said in outrage.

"Wrong, Satoshi. He sees what is truly there. Not what is seen by you and I, but of a deeper part of ourselves." Dark said turning to Daisuke.

"Dark. You are smarter then I thought." Daisuke said with a grin.

Dark returned his grin.

"Enough. Who else is to come?" Satoshi asked.

"Many. Some are already here. See?" Daisuke said his hand pointing to the sky.

"There is no one…" Satoshi stopped mid sentence.

A light blue and white light started glowing. A small breeze picked up and blew a small howl.  
"They are the spirits of the those who were lost at battle. Of both Demon and Angels. They are on neither side. They are here to watch."

A mummer of voices went up.

"Quiet!" Satoshi yelled at them.  
Daisuke gave a soft laugh. "No need to be afraid Satoshi. They cannot harm you."  
"I was not afraid you bastard."

"Dark. She is near." Daisuke said, turning his head back behind them all.  
"Love?" Dark asked and turned his attention to where Daisuke was staring.

Out from the darkness behind a glowing of white appeared. It grew brighter and brighter as it neared them. Dark's eyes widen. His heart pounding and his hands clutched tightly by his side.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

Dark stared at the progressing light that came towards them. He felt as if his whole body was burning. He took two strides forward. Wanting to go and grab her, but Daisuke's hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
"Remember that there are two lights."

Dark stopped. The light before them faded and there stood the Harada twins. They held each other's hand with one hand and in the other, each a flashlight.

"Dark?" It was Risa who spoke.  
The older twin looked away from them and she slowly let go of the younger twin's hand. She took a step back and turned around.  
Dark stared at Risa then looked at Riku, whom was turning away.  
"NO!"

At Dark's word Riku stopped turning and came to stare at him. Her face filled with confusion. Risa did the same.

"Dark. It's time you choose." Daisuke spoke behind him. The hand on his shoulder slowly pulled away.

Dark turned back to Daisuke and stared at him.  
A strong wind blew in and out of no where the council members were before them. Distracting, Dark.

"Dark! Daisuke! What are you doing here? Satoshi!" The Lord Council Member Michael spoke as he appeared.

"Michael, how nice to see you here. I guess I have the privilege to see you all perish here today." Satoshi said with a smirk.

"Dark?" Risa said again looking at all who was there. "Who are they?" She asked.

Dark turned his attention back to the twins. He felt sick, sick with the emotion of the unknown. He saw the fear in Risa's eyes. Blazing out of her light brown eyes. He ignored the yells of "no" from the watching crowd and walked over to the twins.  
"Dark? Who are they?" Risa asked him again as she looked up into his violet gaze.  
"They?" Dark asked turning to look back at all whom stood watching them. "They are Demons and Angels."

Risa gave him a horrified look and took his hand in hers, dropping the flashlight. Riku looked at her sister and Dark. She didn't want to be there, she shouldn't have even brought her sister. But something made her come along. She took a step back and turned to walk away. A hand grabbed her arm and swung her back around. She held in a yelp of surprise as he turned her around to face him. Dark's eyes pinned her down from where she stood. An arm in his hand. He still held onto Risa's hand, but he also held onto her.

"Enough with all this. Dark. You're going with me." Satoshi said and with his wings he flew over to where the three stood.

"You're. You're…I don't remember, but I know you." Risa said looking at the Angel with the light blue hair and the white wings.

"Ah. You erased their memories. But then, how did they know you were here?" Satoshi said with a smile to Dark.  
Satoshi reached out to cup Risa's chin in his hand, but was pushed away by Riku.  
"Hey. You better keep your hands off my sister. You were the one that took her, didn't you? You're not taking her again." Riku said in a angry voice. She pushed Risa behind her and out of Dark's arms.

"I don't even know why we're here. Come on Risa. We're going home. These people are crazy." Riku said taking Risa's hand after giving a Satoshi a look of hate.

She turned to Dark and gave him the same look.

"Feisty aren't you? More like the Love I knew." Satoshi said with a big smile.

"Riku…" Dark said looking from Satoshi to Riku.  
"Shut up. Come on Risa. Go. I can't believe I let you drag me out here in the first place." Riku pushed her sister toward the way they had come.  
"But, Riku." Risa tried to protest.  
"Miss Harada. You are and your sister are safe here. No need to worry about him. Dark? Why don't you introduce us?" Daisuke said.

Dark without hesitation wrapped the twins in his black wings and went to Daisuke's side.  
"Risa, Riku. This is Daisuke, my oldest friend." Risa managed to give him a smile, while Riku gave him a blank stare.  
Daisuke gave a soft chuckle. The spirits from before surrounded the girls. Dark took a step back.  
"What is happening?" Michael asked staring in awe as did the other council members.  
"Daisuke. What are they doing?" Satoshi asked in horror.  
Daisuke just kept smiling.  
"Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled and longed an attack at the red haired man.

Before anyone could react, Eagle was there and the flaming sword was stopped.  
"I don't think that is the right thing to do, Lord Satoshi. You will make Him angry." Eagle said and let the flaming sword go.  
"This is unbelievable. Step away from him. He has betrayed us to Them." Satoshi ordered Eagle to move.  
"I'm sorry Lord Satoshi, but I have my orders to protect Lord Daisuke safe."  
"From who?" Satoshi asked with rage.  
"From Him." Eagle said and knelled to bow.  
Satoshi turned around and stared at the Angel whom now descended from the heavens above. His wings of pure white glowed in a dangerous blaze. His blonde hair gave a shine of the sun. His white robes were the finest of the fine. His gold eyes were hard and unyielding. All the Angel warriors bowed in his descending. Dark stood there, his eyes filled with hate. A sword formed in his hand, ready to kill. Daisuke bowed his head. The council members took a step back from where they stood. The spirits that surrounded Riku and Risa disappeared. Risa stared at the Angel, her eyes glued to him. Riku looked at the Angel and then turned to look at Dark.

Author's Note: Sorry, but another short chapter. I'll be sure to make it a long one next time. Thanks for the reviews and hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13

The angel stayed lifted in the air, a feet from the ground. He turned and gave, Dark a smile. Then he turned and faced Satoshi.

"Well, well, Satoshi. I see that you are the same as always." The blonde angle said to him with a smirk.

"My Lord. I did not think that you would be here. I had thought that Lord Daisuke was to report my accomplishment to you when I brought Dark back with me." Satoshi said, his head still bowed down.

"I could not wait and wanted to see, Dark. But thank you Daisuke for coming in my place. Well. Dark you look well…" The angle stopped mid-sentence.

He stared at Riku and Risa. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Daisuke. You didn't tell me about this." The angle said to Daisuke, but his eyes were set upon the two girls.

"It was not my words to tell, Lord Krad." Daisuke said with a bow of his head. Krad waved his hand for silence.

"Dark. I see why you would risk much to come back to Heaven." Krad said turning to Dark.  
Dark gave him a scowl.  
"They are none of your concern, Krad" Dark said with a voice so low and so cold it was not his own.

Krad's feet touched the damp grass quietly and moved to the standing Risa, who stared at him, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.  
"Krad." Dark's voice rang out to stop Krad.  
Krad turned his head over to Dark and gave him smile, but kept walking toward the younger twin. The sword in Dark's hand burned deadly, he took a step towards the walking angle, but was stopped by Daisuke's hand upon his shoulder. Daisuke shook his head. Dark shook off the hand on his shoulder, but moved no further.

"What is your name?" Krad asked the girl with the long chestnut colored hair and the russet color eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face to met his.

"I'm…I'm Risa." Risa said in a husky voice. She took in a deep breath as her faced nearly touched his.  
"Risa." Krad whispered her name and then let her go. He turned to the older twin.  
"Krad. If you touch her." Dark could take no more of it. He was in front of Krad, before Krad could take another step towards Riku.

"I just want to see her Dark. What harm is there in just wanting to see?" Krad said with a grin.

"They are nothing. They might have gotten lost going somewhere. If you will, Krad. We will settle the matters at hand."  
"Very well. But I can feel her spirit." Krad said and took a step back.

Riku went and grabbed Risa by the hand as the blonde angle walked away.  
"What were you doing? Why did you let him touch you? You don't even know who he is. Come on." Riku said to Risa as she pulled her sister close enough to whisper to her ear.  
"I don't know, but something about him seems so angelic." Risa said in a love struck voice.  
"Risa. Snap out of it. Let's go." Riku said as she pulled her sister along back towards the way they had come.

"I'm sorry Miss Harada, but neither of you may leave. Not just yet." Daisuke said from where he stood.

Riku and Risa stopped. All eyes turned to them and the red haired man.

"Daisuke." Dark said looking at Daisuke with confusion.  
"Now, Dark. Choose." Daisuke spoke.

"Daisuke. I cannot. Not now." Dark said, his eyes flowing from the red haired to Krad and Satoshi. The to the on watching crowd.

"Choose. For if you do not you lose them, both."

"I will not choose, dame it! Not now!" Dark's voice was harsh as he spat out the last two words.

"I am the seer, Dark. Do you wish to lose her?"  
There was no answer from Dark.

"Then choose. Or you will live forever in your own fault."

"What do you mean, Daisuke?" Krad asked as he watched them.

"I am the Seer, Krad. The Seer for the Lord Demon Dark, as I am also a servant of you, Lord Krad."

Riku couldn't understand what was going on. Neither did Risa. The sister's hands entwined together. Awaiting the worst of what was to happen.  
Dark gave a sigh and looked to the two sisters. He let the sword dissolve in his hand and strode over to where they stood.

"I am Dark, Lord Demon of all who stand here that bears the mark of death. I have lived for over two thousand years, longer then some of you here. I committed a sin. A sin of both Hell and Heaven. A law that I did not think myself able to break. I have done many things in my life, but this one was the only one that I have ever, ever in my two thousand years as Lord Demon paid for. I had loved an Angel of Heaven. Her name was Love, thus this feeling, this emotion is named. I understood not the sin of loving her. And I understood not the sin for her to love me back. Her soul was as pure and as filled with peace as anyone I have ever met. I knew not at first, but what she had, what she gave, it was so different, so unlike anything I had ever known. I think I was thus the first to know of this emotion, of this feeling. She changed me, changed me without knowing it. Changing me from being a being of the dark, full of hate and anger, trusty for bloodshed and evil. I began to feel the emotions. They poured into me and never left. I felt pain, desire, passion, tension, fear, horror, joy, grief, pity, all of which humans could, all but one."

Everyone was quiet and watching Dark as he spoke. Some of their expressions grave, some anxious to hear the tale being told. But none of them spoke or even made a breath to disturbed the talking demon.

"I created this emotion, this emotion that I have lived a thousand years to find again. An emotion that could easily be given and distributed, but so hard, so very hard to get rid of. She died. She died in my arms. Right in my arms. Her eyes slowly closed and her smile faded from her pale features. Her warmth left her and her breathing ceased. That day I finally realized that nothing would last forever. I swear to you that I have never, not in my life, faltered into doing anything. Either if to kill a man or an angel. To define my own or to rise against Him. But when she died, when her spirit was lifted away from her, when she would not open her eyes to meet mines, something in me died with her. Something from inside of me disappeared. Something which had filled me with so much when I had met her had died along with her. She was my every thought, my every inspiration of staying alive in this world. I faltered then, I knew not what to do. I understood not what life would be, what I would do without her. I cursed the human race. I cursed men to feel this new emotion. This emotion I named after her. I loved her, more then life itself. I would have given anything, anything in my thousand years of life to be with her. After she died, after she left me. I was not myself. I don't think I ever will be. Now I stand before you. One of you is Love reborn. I can feel her spirit vibe off of from you both. But I do not know witch one of you is Love reborn and I have come back to that feeling that was lost with her long ago. Risa." Dark's attention turned to Risa and so did all else. Riku's hand stiffen in her sisters. Risa could only help but stare at Dark. Her eyes watery with tears about to escape.

"Risa. You have her grace and her beauty. You have her long auburn hair and her pale skin. But yet you are yourself. You have your own unique laugh and your own charming eyes that sparkle like so. I think that I am falling in love again, not because I see Love in you, but because you are you." Risa's tears did fall then. Dark dried them away with his fingers and pressed a kiss on her cheek. She let go of Riku's hand then and threw her arms around Dark.

"Hic…hic…I'm so…hic…sorry…" She managed to say through sobs of tears.

"Don't cry, Risa. You should not shed your tears for me." Dark said and moved her arms that were around him away. He turned to Riku and let go of Risa very slowly. Risa did no protest in him letting her go.

"Riku." Dark whispered her name under his breath.

Riku had stepped back when Risa let go of her hand. She stepped back to give them room. Of course Dark loves Risa. Why would he not? He said himself that she looked just as Love had. She didn't want to feel sorry for him, why should she? She thought as Dark turned to look at her. She heard her name and her heart started to race.

"Riku." He said again and moved towards her. Closing the gap between them. He kneeled before her and took her hand in his.  
Her heart skipped a beat and her breathing came to a halt. A sensation of fear ran through her veins when he took her hand. Too speechless to talk or move away, she stood there and stared at the dark haired man whom kneeled before her.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

"You have her smile, Riku. Her laugh and her gazing eyes. You have her courage and her responsibility. You have her temper and her kindness. Her strength and her heart. You have her spirit." Dark's eyes somehow darken as he spoke the words aloud.

"I believe you have more of Love's spirit and her soul within you. For whenever I see you, whenever I feel your presence around me, I falter in my doing. I understand not what is wrong with me, I feel as I did so long ago when I was with Love. You make me forget my demons that hunt me. You make me forget the pain I've been through, the agonizing of the heart is gone. The anger in my life fades away as if it had never there. I start to see and dream again, as I did when she was still here. When you stood upon the sand and the water on the beach, carefree. Your bare feet touching the soft sand and the salty waters. Your hair blowing in the breeze, wildly flowing free. You watched the horizon and wished only to see your sister again. I see the bond you share with her. I see that you would and will sacrifice everything you have to save and get your family together. To see them safe and unharmed. Love had that same trait I see in you. She always put her family first, then herself second. She cared for everyone. She didn't care who you were or what you had done. She was always seen with a smile, even in the worst situations. She always gave you a smile, even after you had done a great wrong. She might not have showed it, but she loved everyone, because she loved me. I didn't know it then or even believed it possible for her to love me, but she did. She should have told me, should have said something. Anything at all. But it was to late. To late for us. When she finally did tell me, it was to late. Riku. I see her stubbornness in you. If you have something to say, anything at all, you should say it before it's to late for you. I've learned that once and I wish for you not to do the same. For it may be to late for you at the end."  
Riku stared at him, his dark gaze held pain within them. She stared at him, trying to understand the last of his words. She couldn't move, couldn't breath. His hands still held on tightly onto hers, his gaze still searching hers.

Everyone stared at Dark and Riku. Krad, arms cross, smile on his face watched carefully. Satoshi looked from Dark and Riku to the standing Risa. Daisuke quiet and unrevealing. All the council members, eye wide in disbelief waited for what was to happen next. All else stood silent watching.

Risa's heart began beating faster and faster as the words Dark said to Riku flowed into her head. A rush of jealousy and fear ran through her head.

"Say what need be say. I have not all day." Krad said annoyed by all of it.  
"Let him talk, Lord Krad. The time draws near. Dark. Now or never." Daisuke said.

Dark ignored them, his hands holding tightly onto Riku's. He looked up to find her with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and shook his head. His hands dropped hers slowly and moved up to frame her face.  
"I've never seen you cry. Are you going to start now?" He asked.  
Riku blanked hard and gave him a scowl, then pushed his hands away from her face.  
"I'm not crying." She said and looked nervously over to Risa.  
Risa looked at her and then back at Dark.

Dark searched the younger twins eyes and felt the jealousy that hung behind the unshed tears. He got up to his feet and looked from Risa to Riku. He took a step back and bowed to the twins. The smallest of a grin on his face. He turned to face the others.  
"I have chosen, Daisuke." He said to the red haired.  
Daisuke smiled and nodded his head. Dark turned back to the standing twins.  
"Risa. You are not Love reborn. I'm sorry for making you believe I loved you, maybe I did fall in love with you. But you are not her." He went to take a hand in his and kissed it softly with his lips. He waved a hand in front of her and she fell into his arms. "I'm sorry Risa, but you must forget. Everything." With a silent spell cast the girl in his arms disappeared.  
"RISA! What did you do to her?" Riku ran to where her sister was, once laying in Dark's arms, now gone.  
"Riku…"  
"Where is she!" Riku demanded. The tears now letting lose.  
"She is safe, in your home. No harm has come to her." Dark said in a tired voice and cupped her chin in his hand. She pushed his hand away and turned to run, but couldn't move.  
"I'm sorry Riku, but you haven't heard what I have to say to _you_ yet." Dark walked over to face her and with a snap of his fingers she could move again, but Dark gripped her by the arms and wouldn't let her go.  
"Let me go you jerk. I hate you. I hate all of you. Let me go." Riku yelled at him and then to the crowd that stood watching.  
"You do not hate us Riku. You hide behind your words. I can see your true feelings in your eyes. Tell me that you have nothing, feel nothing towards me. Tell me in truth Riku for my life depends on your answer."  
"I don't know who you are or what you want from me. Now let me go before I start screaming for help." Riku demanded again.  
"No one can hear you. Have you not learned by now from watching that no human being can see nor hear us here. Only when we wish them to see can they."  
"Oh god. I'm going to die here." Riku whispered in a horrified voice.

"Not you no. Riku. I love you. You are the true Love reborn." Dark said taking her hand and pressing them to his lips.

Riku flinched away.  
"I'm not your dead girlfriend okay. I don't want to be. If you only like me or Risa for looking and acting like her then you can find yourself someone else that wants to act and look like a dead person." Riku said her voice harsh.  
Riku's words cut a fresh wound into Dark's heart. He stared at her in disbelief. How could she say that. How could she?

Dark stepped away from her and looked away from her to stare straight into Daisuke's red eyes.

"Do you love her because she is Love reborn or because she is herself?" Daisuke asked.  
"I…" Dark stared.  
"I don't care what you say. You've hurt my sister and you've hurt me. I don't want to be apart of this." Riku said and walked away. Dark did not stop her, he stood staring as she turned away, tears flowing down her cheeks running towards the woods.

No one moved. No one dared to take a breath. Everyone awaited Dark's reaction, but there was none.

Author's Note: Thanks everwhite for catching the mistake. I fixed it so it says 'Angel' not 'Angle'. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I would have made it longer, but it seemed like a nice place to stop and let everyone wonder what would happen. I'll update as soon as I can and I hope for more reviews. Thanks again.


	16. Chapter Fifthteen

Chapter 15

"Dark." Daisuke's voice ranged through Dark's ears as he watched Riku disappear into the darkness.  
Dark turned around to face them. His expression was unreadable.

"Well, well, Dark. I always thought you were the woman's eye catcher, but I guess your getting old for them." Krad said with a chuckle stepping forward towards Dark. "I guess it's time you admit that you are defeated."

Dark looked over to Krad, his eyes were covered in the shadows that suddenly rose around him. Creating a cloak made of the shadows.

"Dark. Now is not the time to…" Daisuke started, but was cut off short.  
"I have waited for over a thousand years Daisuke and nothing will stop me now." Dark's voice was cold, full of every emotion that had to do with hate.

"GET BACK!" Daisuke's voice ranged out against the thunder clouds that started roaring in.  
Everyone took his advise and stepped back. The lightning coming down and striking the ground on once they stood. Dark did not move from where he stood. His wings were raised behind him. Great and powerful unmoving by the storm that grew.

"What is happening? Did you summon the storm?" Head Council Michael asked Krad and Satoshi as they stood back.  
"Not I, Michael. Nor Satoshi. Dark has summoned this storm. Did you not know of his strengths before?" Krad asked with a sly smile on his face.  
"No one informed me that Dark was…"

"He had told no one. I don't think you knew either Krad. For you looked surprised when the storm came in." Daisuke said jumping in, his eyes still converted on Dark.  
"Smart aren't you Daisuke? But I did not know he had such strength within him. We will have to see if he truly is one of us." Krad said and with a wave of his hand the storm disappeared. The sky was back to normal, but Dark still lingered in his shadowed cloak, standing alone beneath his giant wings.

Krad stepped out of the crowd and walked slowly to where Dark stood, a sword of light forming in his hand.

"I guess I could judge you here Dark. For all to witness." Krad said as he neared Dark, his voice loud enough for all to hear.

Dark said nothing.  
"Why don't you fight me Dark and show the Angels and your Demons that you are no wimp and no fool for a human girl."

With that Dark's eyes lifted up to met Krad. His eyes were no longer a dark violet, but a deep ruby red, glowing in the dark shadows that surrounded him.

"I think that you will regret your words, Krad. For I am no fool and I am no wimp." Dark said. A sword forming in his hand as he spoke. With one great flap of his wings the shadowed cloak around him disappeared.

"It's time you pay for your sins Dark."  
"I now what I have done, but do you?"  
"Ha! You make me laugh. I have nothing to keep to myself." Krad said with a laugh.  
"Oh, but did you not tell them then? Who really killed her."  
Krad's eyes darken into a darker gold. He stopped and stiffened.

"You killed her Krad, because she loved me. You took her life, you killed your own kind."  
"I did not kill her." Krad's voice was uncontrolled.

"Oh, but you did. I was there. So were all the other that you killed that day." With those words the spirits before came swirling around Krad then flew around Dark, circling them.

"You killed them for witnessing your doing."

"You lie! You're a liar, Dark. No one believes you, for you are nothing here."  
"But look around you Krad. Look. Many of these people here fight with me. Ask Daisuke, who was the one that stayed by his side even after he became blind and he is not even what I am."

"This is not true. I have always loved Daisuke. I was the one who gave him what he has now."  
"Not true." Daisuke's soft voice came from behind Krad.  
Krad turned angrily around.  
"I have given you everything you have Daisuke and you betray me for this foul imbecile."  
"No Krad. I have not betrayed you. But you have not given me everything I wished for." Daisuke said stepping forward.

"What have I not given you Daisuke?"

"My freedom."  
"You need no freedom." Krad said savagely. "He had not given you any."

"But he has."

"So you are comparing me to him."  
"No. I am saying that Dark has not bounded me to him, I give him my advise freely, but for you, I either obey or die."

"And Dark will not kill you himself if you will not give him what he needs to know."  
"He will not, for he is a friend and friends do not betray friends."  
"Then why not die and not obey me?"  
"Because I have a part to play in all of this and it is not my time to go yet."  
"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what you are talking about. What part do you have yet to play?"

"You have forgotten in all the days that you have gained your powers?" Daisuke asked.

"One shall come into thy world,

One more valiant than any,

One whose strength is flawless,

One born of the darkness, bounded to the earth and sky.

He with the great ebony wings, with the shadows that follow him,

Sorrow in his eyes and a thousand years of pain.

He who has lost all.

His name is unknown, his past is blank, his destiny undecided

He who recides in the Dark

With nothing before him and nothing behind him

Lost in a world of his own.

He shall rise and be known,

Greater than any he will be,

Greater than that of the Angels and of the Demons

He shall unite thy world,

In harmony and peace,

Letting the past wash anew.

But he walks a path not his won,

But of two,

His soul is divided,

His sight is unclear,

Two stand besides him,

But one is unreal

He of the Angels is his foe,

He of the Angels is his companions

All of Demons obey him,

Nothing can stop him,

Only that of the other One."

Daisuke's voice came to a closing as all eyes were upon him.

"That is nothing, but a written record of a dumbfound man." Krad said laughing in dismay.

"That is what you think, but who is it that matches this. Whom is it that has sorrow in his eyes and a thousand years of pain? Who is his foe and who is his companions? Who do the Demons here obey?" Lantis spoke out his eyes gleaming with fire.

"He has companions among the Angels, one is I." Daisuke said and bowed low.

"This is nonsense. Who is it then?" Krad asked his patience running out.

"Someone who stand before you." Daisuke said rising from his bow.  
"You are not he. Your wings were taken away from you." Krad said staring at Daisuke.  
Daisuke gave a chuckle, "Not I Krad, but someone whom stands before you."

Krad turned back towards Dark, his expression grave. "You."

"Whom else has betrayed me for this folly of a prophecy?" Krad asked turning towards the army of Angels that stood watching.  
"I am sorry Lord Krad, but my heart has followed it's own agenda."  
Krad turned to face his most loyal servant.

"Eagle."

"I think I understand what this burden is, this curse that Dark has laid upon the humans. And only the most worthy can endure it." Eagle said his eyes meeting Krad's.

"You fool! You and your stupid books and your stupid dreaming. I should have never left you to help Satoshi. You have poisoned your mind with the humans. You are as weak as all of their kind."

"They are the same as you and I. The same. We were just created differently."

"Who else has betrayed me! Who else!" No one else spoke. "You will both die for your foolishness." Krad said to Daisuke and Eagle. A sock of white magic moved towards the two, nether of them stepped away. Just as it was about to hit it's targets it stopped and disappeared.

"You have killed Love and know you plan to kill them as well?" Dark said and flew to stand in front of Daisuke and Eagle.

"We shall see if you are truly the One." With that Krad disappeared and so were all of the Angel soldiers, including Satoshi.

"Dark, hope is not yet gone. You still have time to talk to her." Daisuke said Eagle still standing by him and Lantis standing in the dark background. The council members were gone and so were all the others.

"She will not listen. She has made up her mind." Dark said and walked past them.  
"But love is not always a burden Dark, it is also a gift. In time she will understand." Eagle said.

Dark turned back to stare at him. "To me it will always be a curse." With that he too disappeared. Lantis right after him.

"Who have you given your heart to Eagle, that you betray Krad so easily?" Daisuke asked as Dark and Lantis disappeared.

"I thought you knew everything, Daisuke." Eagle said with a smile.  
"Not everything. You surprised all of us."

"The two people I love are all here and safe, that is all that truly matters to me."  
"Ah. I see. I will not speak of who they are, but we should be following Dark now." With that the two vanished with red and yellow light.

Author's note: Sorry, but no Dark/Riku scene in this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16

Riku waited patiently by her window watching the darkening sky above her.

"Riku."

Riku turned away from the window to see her sister standing by the door.

"What is it Risa?" Riku asked as she went to sit on her bed, Risa joining her.

"What are you doing?" Risa asked.

"Nothing. Just watching the stars." Riku replied.

"Oh. Well, good night." Risa said and stood up from the bed walking back to the door.

"Good night, Risa." Riku said watching her sister go.

As the door closed behind Risa, Riku laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess she really did forget. It's been two days now, but at least he won't be bothering us anymore." Riku said out loud to herself.

"You're thinking of him aren't you?"

Riku jumped up from her bed to stare up at a golden haired man.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you? I'm Eagle." Eagle said with a smile on his face a hand extended out towards Riku.

"What do you want? And how did you get in here?" Riku asked backing away towards her door.

"Don't be afraid. I'm a friend of Dark's. You were thinking about him weren't you?" Eagle said taking a seat on Riku's bed, taking a look around the room.

"I was not! Why are you here? I thought It was over."

"It won't ever be over. Why are you all red if you're not thinking of him?" Eagle said pointing it out.

"I…"

"You see my wings? They are falling apart. I was and Angel you know. But then I came here and found someone I learned to love. The world that I knew or what I was taught to see in the world suddenly changed before my eyes. He loves you, you know. Not because you remind him of Love, but because you have your own charm that has taken his heart." Eagle turned to look at her.

"I know it's hard to trust and forgive someone, but I think that's how this world works. You'll understand what it is that tears him apart when he thinks about her and when he thinks about you. You won't see him for a while. He's going to be busy. I think then is when you'll realize what's in your heart." Eagle said getting up from the bed.

"What…what do you mean? Where is he going?" Riku asked, getting her voice back to speak and stepping away from the door.

"So, you do care. I think you'll have to ask him that. I should be going, I have something else I have to do before the night is done. Don't wait before it's to late." With that he vanished leaving a dust of sparkling yellow light behind.

Riku stared at the empty space where Eagle was standing. Still not able to tell if it was a dream or if it was real. She felt her head and made sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
"Dark." She whispered his name. "Okay. Enough about him. I don't care about him. He's just some jerk who…who…who can't get over some girl."

Then why are you thinking of him?

"I am not!"

You are. Look at yourself. You know you don't hate him.

"That doesn't mean I like him."

But look at yourself Riku, do you really want him to disappear?

"I…Why am I talking to myself? This is stupid. He's stupid. I'm going to sleep." Riku got into bed and pulled the blanket over her head, not wanting to think about Dark.

Something moved along Riku's bedroom window, a shadow over casting her. Riku awakened to the soft breeze blowing into her bedroom, but a sudden movement of the shadow made her catch her breath. Slowly she opened her eyes to see whom it was, but no one was there. She waited a while longer, but still nothing moved, not even the once blowing wind. When she thought the cost was clear she sat up quietly in bed and looked around her. Everything seemed to be in place. She got out of bed and walked over to the slightly opened window.

"I thought the window was closed." She said to herself out loud and reached out to close the window, just as she was about to reach the window handle, two black feathers glided slowly down to land in her hand. They glowed dark with the shinning moon.

Riku gave a gasp of surprise and covered her mouth. Her eyes widen in shock. She stood there frozen, unable to move her gaze away from the feathers in her hand.

"Dark?" His name slipped out of her lips before she could think, but no one appeared.

"Dark?" Again Riku spoke his name, but Dark did not appear.

She closed her hands over the two ebony feathers and squeezed them in her palms. Closing her eyes and giving a sigh of relief she reached out once more to close the window. She turned back towards her bed and knew whom hide in the dark shadows.

Riku didn't say anything, she stared at the figure lingering in the shadows by her bed. Neither of them spoke, or dared to say a word to each other.

"Riku. I'm sorry." Dark said breaking the long silence, but still he stayed hidden in the shadows.

"I told you to leave my family and I alone." Riku said in a broken whisper, but was still determined to speak.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I wanted to see you before I left." Dark's voice was low and sadden.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked, surprising herself by taking a step forward.

"I won't bother you with it, but would you promise me something?" dark's voice was desperate, but still under control.

Riku did not reply.

"Promise me that you won't forget me for who I am, not what I am. Promise me that you'll never forget me."

Riku stared at him, covered in the thickening shadows, not knowing what to say.

"Good bye, Riku.." Dark's voice faded as the last words were spoken.

Riku watched silently as he's figure disappeared with a rustle of wings and a light blowing breeze.

"I don't think I'll ever forget you." Riku whispered into the dark nothingness as she stood there clutching the two feathers in her hands.

Dark wondered the numerous halls of the castle. No one dared to stand in his way. He had just gotten back from seeing Riku and wished not to be disturbed. He stopped to stand before a large window in the upper tower of the castle, looking out into the darken night.

"I'm sorry Love, but I've failed to bring you back to me. I should have died so many times long ago, but I have always managed to somehow stay alive. Was I meant to wait for you to be re-born? I don't think my luck will last. I'm only hopeful that you won't forget me. That maybe, just maybe if it was really meant to be, then we'll meet again. Is this a feeling of hope that I feel in my heart? That only fills my eyes with a burning light and sensation that I'll believe anything was possible in this world of war and hate? Riku. Are you really her? I see everything you are in her. Why can't you remember me? But then again, I love you as you are now. I'm sorry Riku, but it's the only way to show you that I really care, that all my life I've dedicated it to you. I love you Riku. I always will, never forget that. Never forget that I love you with all my heart and soul, with my life. You're what keeps my heart beating, you are the only reason why I still draw breath. You are where I draw my strength and where I keep my head calm and clear. You are the flowing blood in my veins and the very air I breath. Without you, I don't think I would have been able to go this far in life. I'm happy to see you again for so long, but nothing is the same. I'm sorry I failed to love you now. I'm sorry for all my wrong doings. I know that I'll be gone one day, maybe even tomorrow, but as long as you have me in your memories and in your thoughts, I'll always be with you, always and forever until the end of this universe. I love you Riku. I only wish I could hear the same words repeated back to me from you."

"My Lord." Lantis approached Dark with a bow.

Dark turned to face him, the words lost in his head.  
"What is it?"

"The Council wishes to see you."

"I'll see them later." Dark said with a frown.

"Yes, my lord." Lantis bowed again and turned around to go.

"Lantis."

Lantis turned back to face Dark, his expression startled. "Yes, my lord?"

"Get them ready, we're leaving tonight."  
"Yes, my lord." With that Lantis left.

Dark turned back to look out the window. Letting the moonlight soak him.

Authour's Note: Another chapter, it didn't seem long, but that's all i got into this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll try to update as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17

Riku stared out at the night sky. Something inside made her unstable. Pacing around in her room she kept a watch on her window. Something was going to happen and she had a gut feeling it wasn't going to be good. Suddenly she felt a dark shadow flash past her window. She didn't catch what it was, but somehow she already knew. Taking off her pj's she threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a sweater over it. Slowly she walked downstairs trying not to wake anyone up, she pulled on her tennis shoes and ran out the door.

She had no idea where she was going, but something seemed to pull her towards the park. Before she could run any further a dark shadow swallowed her. Fear swept through her, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't find her voice to scream for help, to scream for Dark.

"What are you doing here?"

Riku opened her eyes to see Dark standing over her. She got up on her feet and looked around her. It was still dark and there were no signs of anyone around.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked again.

Riku turned to face him, "I don't know. I was just taking a walk."

"No one takes walks this late at night. Go home."

Riku just stared at him.  
"Go. Before anything happens to you." He said with his back turned to her now.

"Dark. I'm sorry about…about what I said."

"It doesn't matter. Hurry and go home."

"But I wanted to say…"  
"I forgive you, now hurry and go."  
"Why can't you turn around and face me?" Riku asked getting angry.

Dark turned around to face her. His face was covered in the shadows, but his eyes glowed like a cat's in the dark.

"Go home, Riku."

Before Riku could reply a white shadow cast over them. She looked up above to find a looming figure above them, not one, but a hundred of them. Her surroundings dissolved into the light. She felt firm hands wrap around her. She could feel his heart beating against her ears. She grabbed hold of him and let him carry her off.

"Should I take her back?" Lantis asked as he watched Dark with Riku in his arms.

"It's too late. The battle has begun. I'll leave her here with Daisuke. Is everyone ready?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll see you downstairs."  
"Yes, my lord." Lantis bowed and left the room.

"I will watch over her for you Dark. They are here." Daisuke said stepping out of the shadows.  
"Thank you, Daisuke."

Dark didn't look up from Riku's face. He ran his hands through her short hair and bent his head down to touch his lips lightly onto hers. A last kiss, he thought. He gently lay her onto the bed and stepped away.

"Erase her memories when she wakes up." Dark commanded and left the room.

"What are you doing here Satoshi?" Dark asked sitting upon his black stallion. His wings swept up behind him.

"I came to take care of our business. Remember? Today you won't get away." Satoshi answered with a half smile.

"I don't expect you to either."

"I'll see you out on the battlefield Dark." With that he turned his horse the other way.  
Dark watched as he left, then he too turned away.

"Let the arrows go." Satoshi commanded.  
"Yes, sir. Arrows! Fly!"

A swarm of arrows flew, darkening the early morning sky.

"Shields up!" Lantis gave the order.

The shower of arrows came clashing down, hitting the shields.  
"March forward." Dark commanded as the arrows ceased.

Forward they marched until swords and shields collided.

"Get up Riku. You have to go." Riku woke up to someone shaking her. Opening her eyes she saw the red haired man above her.  
"What am I…"

"There is no time to explain you must go. The castle can no longer hold itself. We are losing to them. Hurry. There is a secret passage way there."  
Riku jumped out of the bed and ran to where he pointed.

"Press that stone right there, yes. Now! Hurry."

The running footsteps outside of the room grew louder. Then there was a banging on the door.

"Hurry!"  
But somehow Riku's legs wouldn't let her go.  
"What about you? Where's Dark?" She asked in a panic. Her eyes at the door.  
"Get going. There is no time. I will be fine."  
Riku stared at him and then ran into the dark passage. The door closing behind her and the torches lighting up as she ran through.

She ran until her breath ran out and she was sure no one had followed her. She had reached the end of the passage. Gently placing her hands on the stone wall she searched for a way to open it. Her hands gave way and it finally opened. Taking a step back then running out into the open. Trees all around her. Looking from left to right.

"Which way." She said to herself in a panic. "Which way."

"There is someone there! Hurry!"

Riku turned to see two men dressed in gold and white, riding on horses approach her. She turned the other way and ran.  
"Hurry before she gets away!" One shouted.

Riku ran into the woods not caring where she was going as long as it was away from the men casing her. A warm hand grabbed her by the waist and another covered her mouth from a scream that might escape her.

"Shhh. They will hear you." The voice said softly into her ears. She was turned around to meet golden eyes. Eagle.

The two men that were casing her rode pass them.

"What's happening?" Riku asked as he pulled her along through the woods.

"Satoshi is taking over the castle."  
"What? But where's Dark?"

"I do not know."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Lantis is waiting over there."  
"Lantis?"  
"Quiet." He commanded. She nodded her head and kept quiet.

They reached an opening. Men surrounded them, but they were all dressed in black and dark violet.

"Lady Riku." Lantis slid off of his horse and came to bow to her. His left cheek was cut, dried blood stained his face.  
"We haven't much time. Get her on the horse. Where is Daisuke?" Eagle asked.  
"He didn't follow me. I think he…he…" Riku said tears coming to her eyes.  
"He'll be fine." Lantis said lifting her up onto his horse.

"Where is Dark?" Riku asked, but no one answered her.  
A ripple of fear ran through her. She sat upon the horse stiffly as Lantis pulled himself behind her. They all looked tired and worn out. But none of them complained. Silently they rode on.

They rode until they reached the shore of the ocean. They did not ride onto the sand, but stayed silently watching in the shadows of the trees. Riku didn't understand what was going on, but sat on the horse as silently as the others.

She realized that it was the same beach, Dark had taken her to. Where they had shared a small meal and she was carefree of the problems in her life. The sun was high past noon and it was getting warmer. She watched the water and the sand as they came together then separated. A cool breeze blew past them. Riku's head jerked away from the touching sand and water to look around her. She could feel his presence, but he was no where to be seen. She wanted to get off the horse, but Lantis caught her but the waist.  
"Wait." He said quietly to her. She hesitated, but waited patiently for him to appear.  
Lantis's grip around her waist lighten. He got off of his horse then helped her down. Walking towards them was Daisuke and Dark. Riku didn't know whether to run over to him and hug him or run over to him and yell at him. She stayed rooted to the ground on where she now stood. Daisuke gave her a smile as he passed her and went to join the others. Dark stared at her from where he had stopped when he saw her. His face was unreadable. He had one arm in a sling the other he carried a sword. His ebony wings no longer glowed in a vibrate radiation as it once did. His hair blew wildly as he stood in the wind. He took a step forward towards her, dropping his sword onto the sand. He fell slowly to his knees.

Tears were rolling down Riku's cheeks. She ran towards him, but stopped an arms length away. Dark looked up at her his eyes held pain and longing. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and kneeled with him on the sand. She reached out her hand and ran her fingers slowly down the left side of his cheek.  
Dark closed his eyes. He wanted to feel her soft fingers run down his cheek. He wanted to hold her in his arms and let everything around them pass by. He let all the burdens on his shoulders melt away from him. He just wanted to stay like this forever and feel her touch him. Everything else seemed far away. She was the only thing that mattered.

Riku let him take her hand in his uninjured one and rub it against his cheeks. His eyes still closed. Tears began to stain her eyes again, but she pushed them aside. Her other hand came to rest on his shoulder and she leaned in to touch her lips to his. She slowly pulled away and smiled at him.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered to his ear.

Dark, surprised by her sweet kiss smiled back at her. Letting go of her hand he encircled her with his arm and pulled her close to him.

"I was terrified I wouldn't see you again." Dark whispered to her ear pressing a kiss onto the crown of her head.

"When is this going to be over?" Riku asked, her face buried in Dark's chest.

"It's just beginning. Come on. It's not safe here."  
Riku helped Dark up. He bent down to get his sword and they walked slowly back into the woods where the others waited for them. 

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the late update. (gives everyone a bow of forgiveness) School has been taking up so much of my time lately, but I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. I will update as soon as I have free time. Thank you for your reviews. Thank you again.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18

Dark sat by the burning fire, watching Riku as she slept across from it. A great sensation of happiness filled him. Smiling to himself he touched the arm she had rewrapped for him. She had not said the words he wished to hear, but soon, he thought, soon. Looking away he stared up at the dark sky. There were no stars to light the way, no moon to shine through to the surrounding darkness. Standing up slowly he approached Eagle and Lantis.

"You will take her and hide her in the realm of the Unknown. It is unsafe for her here. She has broken the spell I have set upon her. It will not work again. She will be safe until the battle is over. If…if I do not return she will forget. Bring her back to her family and watch over her. I do not want anyone to hurt her."

Dark said to both men.

"Yes, milord." They both answered in unison.

"Good. Now would be a good time to enter the Unknown realm. Tell her nothing if she asks where I am or what I am doing. Eagle you will stay with her once there. Lantis will come back to me."

"Yes, milord."

Dark turned away from them and walked over to the sleeping Riku. Smiling at her he brushed his lips lightly over hers then nodded towards Eagle and Lantis. All three disappeared in a black swirling of shadows.

Dark stayed kneeling by where Riku was laying just moments ago. Running his fingers over the warmth her body left behind he took in a deep breath of her lingering scent then got up on his feet and headed for his horse.

"Get ready. We meet them out in battle tonight." Dark said.

A roar of shouts went up as Dark mounted and drew his sword.

"I can sense him. He is coming. The stupid bastard thinks he can win this. He didn't last time and neither will he this time." Satoshi said with an evil grin.

Giving his wings a wild flap he was in the air and awaiting the arrival of Dark.

Riku woke up to find herself in a soft bed, light shone through the window to touch her face. Shading her eyes from the light she looked around at her surroundings. She spotted Eagle sitting in the room with her as she sat up to recall the events that had taken place. Panicking she got up from the bed and towards the door.

"You can't leave." Eagle said to her as she reached the door. Ignoring him she turned the doorknob. It didn't move.

"You can't go." Eagle said again to her, this time he got up from where he sat to walk towards her.  
"Where is he?" Riku asked in anger.  
"Out there."

"Where?"   
"He gave us orders to keep you here."

"I don't care what he asked you to do. Get me out of here."  
"You will distract him if you are with him. Do you wish to see him suffer? He has lost you once and it nearly killed him. I don't think he would be able to carry on if he lost you a second time."

Riku stared at him, her mouth opened and closed several times without any words. Walking away from the door she paced around the room.

"You should sit down. Are you hungry?" Eagle walked to a table with a tray full of fruit and placing pieces of fruit on a plate walked towards her and handed the plate to her.

Riku did not even acknowledge the food. She continued to pace the room.   
"It's not going to help him. Sit and relax." Eagle said as he set the plate down.

"He's right. You should not fret." Riku looked up eyes wide.

"Daisuke?" She whispered his name. Daisuke nodded.

Giving a sigh she slumped down on the bed.  
"Do you wish to see him?" Daisuke asked her.  
"Yes."

"Then look." Waving his arm in a circular movement in the air a mirror appeared. Riku looked inside it and saw Dark.

A flash of memory flooded into her mind. She could hear the flapping of wings and the sound of swords colliding. She could hear the falling rain and the distant voices that came from behind her. She could feel her heart beating rapidly and her intake of breath. The emotions that tore through her were overwhelming and the pain, the pain was unbearable.

Daisuke and Eagle watched as Riku suddenly turned a ghost pale and her eyes were no longer seeing the image before her.  
"Riku!" Eagle reached out to catch her. Daisuke made the mirror vanish into thin air.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked as he went to stand next to Riku and Eagle.  
"Dark," Her words were so soft they could almost not hear them, "Where are you?"

"What happened to her?" Eagle asked Daisuke as he set Riku onto the bed.

"She was in the past." Daisuke answered as he watched her sleep.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She is remembering her past life as the Angel Love."

"But I thought that she couldn't."

"There is more to this than what we are seeing. The love that she and Dark share is strong, that must be where the power is coming from. Can you not feel it, the power that radiates from her? The Angel of Love has awaken."

"Will her powers be strong enough to help Dark?"  
"When she awakens we will now."

"Dark." Riku opened her eyes to see Daisuke and Eagle staring down at her.

"You are awake, Princess." Daisuke said and moved to bow to her.

Eagle stared at him in shock then followed in his example not knowing what to do.

"Princess?" Riku asked confused.

"You have not yet remembered all. But in time you will." Daisuke said, taking a seat in a chair by the bed he began to explain to both her and Eagle.

"You were a Princess of Heaven a thousand years ago. A powerful Angel called Love. No one knows who your parents really are, but I have a feeling that your father was an Angel Prince and your mother a human Princess. You were born secretly and given to the Angels to raise, but there is no denying that you are a princess by blood. You were raised to respect and love all things, no matter how big or small. That was why you were unafraid of Dark when you first meet him. You showed him innocence and light when all he could see was the darkness. Slowly he began to experience emotion, something that demons cannot experience or understand. The emotions you showed towards one another was great and it moved the earth. At about that time, Satoshi found out about who you really were and he also found out about you and Dark. Afraid you would steal his position and his hatred for Dark gave him the idea to punish both you and Dark. That was how this all started. True the Underworld and the Heavens have been at war long before you were born to this world, but this gave an even stronger reason for both sides to fight even harder. You and Dark broke the most scared of all rules both in Heaven and in the Underworld. You both grew to care for one another. The emotions that Dark felt for you had no name, not until you were killed and he named it after you."

"For that was what Love is."

"Those were his words. He cursed the people of the earth with this emotion. A curse and a blessing. I saw everything form afar. I heard his words and I saw what he did and how he suffered. I saw you take your last breath."

There was complete silence. Eagle was as taken aback as Riku.

"I need to be with Dark." Riku said after a while.

Neither Daisuke or Eagle gave any protest as she got up to leave. But as she reached the door her appearance changed right before their eyes. Her jeans and t-shirt disappeared, replaced by a white dress that flowed freely around her, a single thread of gold slung around her waist. Her tennis shoes were replaced by white slippers. Golden bracelets arranged with sapphires and emeralds appeared on her ankles and wrist. The purest of white wings formed on her back just as she opened the door and disappeared within it's light.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note –

Well, it's been three years since I last updated. I apologize to all of my readers, especially the ones that have been waiting (and maybe moved on from this story). It's taken me a long time, but now I can say that there is finally a chapter 19 to this story, and hopefully it will not be another three years before I update it again.

Again, I apologize for such the long long wait. And you may have noticed changes in my writing (I think I've gotten worse over the years) but I hope you enjoy the chapter and continue to read.

Chapter 19

Blood covered him in its dark-red color. His breathing came out in harsh breathes as he stood alone, looking out at the battle that surrounded him.

How had it come to this, he thought as fatigue drowned him in its powers. What reasons did he have to let this continue? His people were slowly dying, and for what cause? Because he wanted to believe so badly in what he thought was right?

"Dark!"

With a whirl of wind Satoshi appeared before him, looking every inch as exhausted as he did.

"Still standing?"

Without answer he dodged the first blow thrown at him, but exhaustion dragged him down, letting the second blow land on him throwing him to the ground.

"Is this all you can do Dark?" Satoshi asked, laughing in his face.

Slowly he stood on shaky legs, his vision beginning to blur as he watched the last of his men draw back, the loud triumphant war cry of the Angels sounding the battlefield.

No, he was not about to give up. He had fought for hundreds of years for her, and he was not going to let that fight and her death go to waste. He had people waiting for him, people counting on him. With a cry of agony he let loose all his pent up fury.

The skies above darkened and the winds increased its strength as it came in a rush to surround its master. The black wings of the Dark Lord sprouted from its sleep, letting out a whoosh for all to know its presence. With his wings spread out to its full length he took flight with a powerful leap off the ground.

Right behind him, Satoshi followed.

The clash of metal with metal sounded across the silent battlefield as all waited and watched to see the outcome, and it was not just those there that waited and watched, but all of those who would be affected by it.

A slash of the sword brought forth blood from his already bloodied arm.

"You'll never win, Dark. Give up and I might let you live."

"No."

"You know you've lost. Why don't you give up?"

"Because what I'm fighting for is all that is important to me."

"You have no reason to fight."

"I have every reason to fight!" And with one great flap of his wings jumped at Satoshi, dragging them both down, as they plunged toward earth.

Both lay on the ground, breathing in deeply as they dragged their bodies back up, and just as they began moving toward each other again a bolt of blinding white light shot down from the skies. All eyes shot to where the light shone.

There was the slightest of a twinkle, then the light disappeared and in its place was a glowing star, slowly drifting toward Dark and Satoshi.

When the light lessened its intense glow, a soft halo of light radiated the outline of an angel; its wings whiter than the first snows, its eyes a startling gold. They spoke of angels within legends and myths as a being made up of light and beauty, its pure white wings glowing like a candle in the dark night to guide lost souls, but it had never rung truer than it did at that moment as they all watched entranced.

As soon as the soft flats of her feet touched the soiled grass, it breathed in life and began to bloom into its original color of forest green.

Dark watched as the light faded and in its place stood Riku, dressed in a gown of white gold as she approached him with a hesitate smile. Appearing out of the air behind her strode Daisuke and Eagle, flanking her in their glow of power.

"Riku." It was the softest of whispers as he stared at her, not wanting to believe that she was coming towards him.

Satoshi began backing away, not trusting in what he saw.

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" She asked as she stood before him, a frown forming on her forehead.

Dark had no words as he continued to stare at her, all the memories of their short time together opening and swirling around in his mind.

"Riku." He reached out to touch her, making sure that he was not seeing an illusion in his weakened state.

She was there; warm and real. His fingers slowly brushed down her left cheek, coming down to grip her shoulder, then without a word his arms came around to embrace her tightly, forgetting about everything that had happened before she appeared.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered as he buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"You left without saying anything to me." She said, her arms going around him to hold him tighter to her.

"Stupid. We're in the middle of a war."

"And isn't that what started this whole thing? A war for power?"

Dark sighed and pulled back, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders as he looked down at her.

"What are you fighting for Dark?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Riku.

"Do not say it is for me, or for Love. Would we have wanted this?" She asked, reaching up to cup his face with her hands, bringing him down to eye level with her.

"I did not believe you before when you told me, but I'll tell you now that I do believe you. I am Love re-born, but I am also Riku Harada, a new person with a slightly different personality. You say you love me for who I am, do you really?"

Dark closed his eyes with a shaky breath, and then opened them to stare at Riku with clear violet eyes.

"I love you Riku."

She smiled at him, "Good, because I do not want to love a man who loved me a thousand years ago, but not today."

"Princess."

The small moment of happiness was broken with Satoshi's laugh of disbelief.

"So, you finally remember who you were."

Riku stared at Satoshi with a sad smile.

"Nothing is really ever lost."

"You broke the laws of Heaven. You loved _him_, one of those who live in the Underworld. You knew it was forbidden, yet you continued to see him. You were even carrying his brat in your belly! An abomination!"

The silence was deafening as Riku sucked in a deep shaky breath. Dark had gone very still and pale, his violet eyes turning almost velvet black.

"So you took our life because we had broken the most sacred of rules, just so you could gain more power in your support for an almost forgotten war."

Satoshi shook his head, "It was never forgotten. The Heavens and the Underworld have been at war since the beginning of the world."

"True, but the time of the wars had slowed and peace was almost upon us."

"There will never be a time when the Heavens would submit to the Demons of the Underworld."

"There would have been a compromise, like there was before the war began again after our death."

Satoshi shook his head in denial, "You have not changed at all. You still take the Demons' side."

Riku shook her head, "I took no side then and I take no side now."

She moved toward Satoshi, "Tell me, Satoshi, why do you hate the Demon world so badly?"

"S-stop! If you come any closer I'll kill you again!"

In a flash Dark was standing before Riku, Riku's form tucked safely behind him.

"You took away from me more that first time than I even knew. If you think again that I'll just stand back and let you take her away from me again, you're wrong."


End file.
